Playing with the Devil's Flame
by faeriemischief
Summary: 7th year. Harry and Draco meet their first and new Elemental Studies teacher. Voldemort now dead, a new evil has risen and Hell's own child comes to earth.She was sent to destroy the Greater Son and earth but she maybe the only one to save it.
1. Chapter 1

There she stood engulfed in flames, yet her pale, fair skin remained unmarked and unburned. All around her was fire. It was a vast land consumed of magma and flame echoing of pain and torture, souls twisted around one little finger. Here is the abode of condemned souls, that could be summed into one word, HELL...

September was here at last. Harry speed with his trolly down the trainstation, with Ron and the rest of the Weasly's in tow. Harry looked down at his watch. "Ten minutes!" He shouted to Ron who was to his right, and gave Harry a nod unable to speak from huffing to hard. They piled in front of the wall between the platforms 9 and 10, and made their way to platform 9 3/4. Once everyone was through they all lined up, and waited for Mrs.Weasly to pass through the barrir, to recieve hugs, kisses, and goodbyes from her and loaded themselves on the train. Harry was about to jump on the train when he was cut off. When he steadied himself he looked up to see Draco Malfoy looking down at him.

"Whats the matter Potty, missed your step?" Cackled Draco down at Harry.

"Its hard to walk right when you have a chance at slipping on that hair gel dripping off your head!" retorted Harry, followed by a wave laughs from the Weaslys. Harry jumped on and pushed his way past Draco, leaving him there at the door. Harry, Ron and Ginny filed into a empty compartment in the last bit of the train.

"Where's Hermione, Harry?" ask Ron, adjusting himself into a seat.

"Giving duties to the new prefects, she said she's come find us after shes done." said Harry.

"Duties? Orders you mean. I'm glade Hermione is Head Girl and not Pansy Parkinson." Said Ron with a smile.

"Only the down part is, Draco is Head Boy." Ginny said, which swiped off Ron's and Harry's smiles.

"WHAT!" Harry and Ron both shouted.

"You didnt see the badge he had on. It was obvious." She said.

"I wasnt really looking at his shirt mind you, I was more preoccupied with moving on, I cant stand to be around him.Oi! How could Dumbledore pick him, knowing that his Father was a Death Eater and all." Ron said fuming.

"What do you expect Ron, he has top grades. Actully he's right under Hermione, he may be a jerk, but he's a smart jerk." said Ginny.

"Why are you sticking up for him Ginny, you hate him just as much as I do, besides I think someone else deserved that Head Boy badge." said Ron crossing his arms.

"Well, for one I'm not sticking up for him and second I think your just jealous you weren't Head Boy and the fact that Draco was picked makes you mad, am I right?" Fumed Ginny. Ron only looked at her with an expresstion filled with venom. The majority of the ride was in silence, until the witch with the trolly of goodies showed up. Hopped up on food, gave them lighter spirits and more conversation was going on between them. The door slid open only to reveal a harrassed looking Hermione, she turned and fell into the seat next to Harry.

"Tough day at the office?" said Harry with a smile as he turned and kissed on her lips. Hermione and Harry were now locked at their mouths,and Ginny and Ron turn their heads in disgust.

"I respect the fact you two are dating now, and kiss...a lot, but please just not here." Said Ron. He had indeed been sad at first that Harry and Hermione were together, he asumed that he and Hermione were going to end up, but in his opinion they were truly better off for each other. Ginny made a gagging sound at which everyone broke into a laugh.

Night fell, and the train arrived at Hogsmead Station, and students clambered out of the train, the first years split away from the group to follow Hagrid to the boats. They shouted their hellos to him and jumped into a carriage. They arrived to the safe warmth of Hogwarts, and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Harry spotted Draco seated at the Sytherin table, flashing his Head Boy badge. Shaking his head he allowed his eyes to rest upon the staff table there, to find three empty seats. One was for Professor McGonagall, another for Hagrid, but a third he was not sure. They had a steady Dark Arts teacher now, Professor Perks, an abnormally cheery man who seemed like a jumpier and far less intimidating verson of Moody.. Harry didn't worry about it and joined in the conversation that was going on with Ron and Hermione. Soon after the doors opened and the first years arrived with Professor McGonagall leading them to the front.

Once they were sorted and scattered among the tables, Dumbledore stood up and the room fell silent. He greeted everyone with a big smile, and opened his arms for a hello, but instead his arms fell a little, and murmurs began in the back. Seated ahead of him, Ron, turned his head to the back and his eyes grew large. Harry turned around to see a girl standing at the door, at once he knew why Ron's eyes had grew large. This girl, this beautiful girl, stood wet from the rain that began to pour. Her hair fell to the middle of her back, golded and shiney. She was slender, and she wore a dress of a deep purple, it looked as though it were a corset and a skirt made of flowing pieces of satin in different shades of purple. Her feet had ballet slippers that tied up almost to her knee. She began to walk towards Dumbledore, who was smiling from ear to ear.

"Welcome Joanna! I was just about to announce that you would be late, and of your buisness here at Hogwarts."Said Dumbledore in a hearty voice.

Joanna's voice sounded of crystal ringing a soft note in the air "Thank you Albus, but I'd much rather introduce myself if you dont mind." Harry happened to notice as Joanna walked by that not only her dress was not only purple, her eyes sparkled as amethyst would.

"Hello, my name is Joanna Camponi, I'm here at Hogwarts to be your new Elemental Studies Professor." She said turning towards the students, beaming down at them with the most angelic smile.

A first year, just barely able to stay on his seat, asked." Whats Elemental Studies." His voice sounding so dreamy. The tables of students broke into murmurs of questions, some broke into giggles.

Still smiling, she replied." Elemental Studies is a subject that you not only learn what the elements are, earth, air, fire water, but you will practice using them too. I may not look much older than you but I asure you I'm capable of teaching you."

"Thank you Joanna," Said Dumbledore."All of you will be required to take this course this year, to see how this new subject works. If it does, I guarentee Ms.Camponi will be with us for a long time to come. Now that is all our new annoucements this year now let the feast begin!"The tables filled with glorious food, while filling their plates everyone began to talk of her and Elemental Studies.

"Elemental Studies is going to be my best subject this year!" said Ron taking a drink of his pumpkin juice, not taking his eyes off her, which she was seated between Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall now.

All the boys that heard Ron, raised their glasses and shouted "Cheers!"


	2. Chapter 2

Draco sat there entranced by the beauty that sat at the staff table. He couldnt help the urge to run over there to sit next to her and just be in her presence. Draco knew of the suductive power of the Veela's, but they had nothing on Joanna. Pulling his view away from her, he noticed that most of the other guys had their eyes on her too. Draco looked over and was happy to see Hermione yelling at Harry for staring at Joanna while she was telling him something. He was looking at her for so long that he failed to realize that the plates were wiped clean, and people were now rising, to go to their common rooms. Reluctantly, Draco got up and began to follow Crabbe and Goyle when someone placed their hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Professor Snape looking down at him.

"You are needed at the Staff table, Professor Dumbledore request the Head Boy and Head Girl meet and be the ones to help escort Joanna to her room and around this school." Said Snape sounding trying to sound nonchalant. Snape always did try to get on his good side.

With this, Draco turned to the Gryffindor table to see Professor McGonagall making their way to the staff table. He looked down at his clothes to see if they were striaght and wrinkle free and if his badge was on right and perfectly shinny. With that in order, he too made his way up to the staff table. Nervousness set into Draco's bones and his hands began to sweat. He approached Joanna, and held out his hand, 'very forward, makes me look sharp,' he thought to himself.

"Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy, Head Boy of Hogwarts School."He said in an almost jittery tone. He heard Hermione shuffle behind him, and he almost thought he heard a giggle too.

Dumbledore sensing awkwardness with Draco and everyone staring at him said "Well I best be showing you where you'll be staying and where you classroom are. Hermione, Draco please follow. Everyone else goodnight and good luck to you all tomorrow." The staff memebers broke into chuckles.

Dumbledore stepped down waiting for Joanna, she stepped down hooking her arm with Dumbledore, they began to head towards the front doors. Draco was next behind them and Hermione, which he made sure, walked behind him. Being Head Boy, and having Hermione as Head Girl, he had to have a nicer addittude towards her, but never in public. Even with the inciedent that happed that pervious year, Draco preferred to be known for his arrogant ways.

They exited the Great Hall, and headed towards Joanna's room. They turned down a hallway of classrooms that hadnt been used until Firenze came. At the end of the hallway, they passed through a classroom door to see a room filled with what seemed to look like, in Draco amazement was a waterfall. they waterfall poured in a small pool. He took a step forward and realize that he was walking on grass. Looking around more he saw Hermione's look of amazement too, and next to her desk was a vast firepit. His eyes countinued to wander up to see four french windows that, what Draco saw, over looked the lake. Vines twisted along the was various plants scattered between the desks, which were barely visable, which were large cushions. Joanna and Dumbledore stood at the front of the class next to a staircase leading off to another door and a ledge that you were able to walk on to get to windows higher up the wall.

Beaming at her classroom, "Thank you so much Albus, you really captured what i've requested," she said turning to Hermione and Draco "what do both think of this." Raising her hand to the room.

For once Draco was speechless, think desparetly of something great to say to impress her the best he could come up with was "I-It's, well...nice?" He said turning to Hemione hopeing she's agree with him, saying something better than he did.

"I for one think its exellent. I cant believe we'll be taking lessons in here, wait till others see." She said.

"Well, I think that you would like to be settling in for the night, you have a long day tomorrow," said Dumbledore with great enthusiasm."Now tomorrow you need any help you just as me, any of the staff members, and of course our Head Boy and Head Girl." Pointing at Draco and Hermione.

Dumbledore said his goodnights to Draco and Hermione and left. Joanna still smiling looked at Draco and Hermione, making Draco feel nervous agian. 'Say something!' he told himself. Joanna now feeling the pressure of thinking of something to say as well, but Hermione was first to break the awkward tension by covering her mouth and yawning. "Sorry, I'm tired. I have to go patrol the hallways first. It was nice meeting you." she said trying to hold back another yawn.

"It was great meeting you too. I believe I have a class with you tomorrow,my first one actually, so its best if you both get sleep. Tomorrow's lesson requires you awake," Joanna smiled "Goodnight."

Hermione turned and made her way out, Draco started to make his way to the door, more slowly thought. Still nervous of how he could say 'goodnight,' or 'see you tomorrow.' in the muddle of his thoughts Draco heard her voice.

"Draco, before you go," Draco perked right up,"could you pass me that box?" She pointed to a box not far from him, that was on top of several other boxes.

"Oh sure!" Draco jumped towards the box. It was heavy, but he wasnt about let Joanna know it was. He acted as if it weighed nothing to him, and placed the box down beside her. She opened the box to reveal many brightly coloured vials.

"Thank you," she said looking throught a yellow vial and began to place them onto a shelf made from a trunk of a tree. Joanna busied around with other boxes, she failed to notice Draco still standing there.

Draco looked around at the boxes that were scatterd around, "Are you going to put all of these away now? Arent you tired?" He asked.

"Well," she said blowing a curl out of her face "there is no way I'm going to sleep tonight so I thought I would do something useful in that time," She smiled

"I'm not tired," said Draco truthfully "I could help if you needed it."

"Oh, don't think you need to help me with all of this," she gestured to the boxes around her. Instead her face curled into mischievous smile "You could though show me around the school. I never had a chance ever to see it yet." she said.

If Joanna had asked Draco to dance around naked, he would have done it. He wasnt tired, she needed his help. Why not? "Of course I would!" Said Draco excitedly.

Draco began to show her various classrooms, loos and staircases. The nervous tension began to wear out between Draco and Joanna. While walking down the corridor that lead to the Slytherin common room, Draco asked a question that played in his mind since he started to show her the castle.

"Did you not go to Hogwarts? I mean don't you live in England?" He asked her finally.

"Oh, I didnt go to school here" said Joanna almost guilty.

"Where did you go then? Beauxbaton? Drumstrang?" He asked.

"Well, to be honest I went to both schools and finished them in six years..."she said ending with a little triumphant laugh.

Shocked and not able to think of anything to say, "I excelled greatly in magic, i passed everything in flying colors." Joanna said going red now.

"Wow. Well Miss smarty-pants, now i know who to look for some extra studying with ." said Draco now using a bit of his charm.

"If you still want to talk to me because of being afraid of my superior intellect." She said with a smile playing on her lips. Her lips. Thats all Draco could look at. She began to look around to see where they got to " Where are we?" She said.

"We are in the corridor of the Slytherin Common room." He said proudly, not taking his eyes away from her lips still.

"You're in Slytherin, right?" She asked.

"Yes I am...would you like to see our common room?" He blurted out without thinking.

"I bet you say that to all the girls," she said jokingly. Draco smiled. "I should get back and put the rest of my stuff away, so no. At least not tonight anyways." Still smiling, Draco gave out a chuckle.

"I'll hold you to that,"he said "Do you want me to walk you back?"

"I think I can manage from here. Thanks..." She said, standing on her tipy-toes and planted a kiss on his temple.

Draco touched his temple where she just kissed him. He watched as she turned and call out "I wont have you coming late now Draco tomorrow, you're now something else I'm looking forward to tomorrow." And she turned around the corner and was out of sight. Draco stood there, his fingers still brushing his temple, and smiled for a few more minutes, and finally turned and disapeared behind the moving wall.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry looked over at his clock. 2:23 am. He scanned the room to see if any one was awake or stirring. 'All clear' he thought and leaped out of bed. Quietly he scurried to the door of his dormitory and down the hall. Harry walked out into the common room, and headed to a door next to the stairs leading up to the Boys and Girls dormitory. He silently taped on the door three time with his wand and the door sprang open. He hurried inside and closed the door. He turned and faced two doors.

These doors lead into rooms for Head Boy and Head Girl. They were given these rooms because of the work that they had to do, they need extra space. The dormitories upstairs we small and they werent private when it came to work and issues that delt with school, they couldnt be misplaced or taken by accident. Since Hermione became Head Girl, she had access to one of these rooms. Harry walked to the door on his right and knocked. She didnt answer.

'She cant still be mad' he thought, knocking once more on the door. This time it opened to reveal a very angered looking Hermione.

"Whats the matter?" Harry asked with concern.

"Ginny told me what you and Ron were saying about her." Said Hermione and slammed the door.

"Ahhhh," Thought Harry, with wide eyed realization of what infact he did say about her caused him to bang on her door "Hemione I didnt mean it, in fact was doing all the talking I was nodding my head."

"In agreement with him, you never talk about me that way to ANYONE!" He heard Hermione's muffled shout through the thick oak door.

"HERMIONE!" shouted Harry in protest. " Please open the door! you cant be mad over such a small thing!" He banged on the door. This was the wrong thing to say. Hermione open the door so hard that it swung back and closed. She opened it once more to reveal the streaks of tears mixed with black mascara, on a red canvas that burned from the fury she had.

"If you think that this is nothing, that how I feel about myself and how you think of me is such a small thing, then maybe we shouldn't be together anymore!" And she slammed the door for the last time that night.

Harry was now rising to that level of fury that Hermione just shouted at him with. ''After all that we've been throught and here she can accuse me of thinking of her as nothing and that truely it wasnt THAT big of a deal." Anger was boiling at a dangerous high, Harry needed to get out his anger some how. He used to walk around mongoalia cresent, so he thought he'd take a sneaky night time stroll to pound out his anger. Not wanted to go back upstairs knowing he'd wake Ron. Ron these day seemed more and more concered about where Harry was with Hermione. Harry didnt feel like having Ron breathe down his neck about what he had done, so Harry in need of time to himself he took off outside of the common room.

It was bright and early the next morning. The sun poured throught the windows of Hogwarts and everyone was up and heading to their morning classes. Joanna stood at the head of the classroom excited for her first class of the day. Looking down on the cuishins and beaming at the room that Dumbledore created for her. She looked at her clothes, she never did like to wear robes, instead she wore muggle clothing. Today she had on a dark wash pair of jeans, a yellow tee, a black blazer, and her hair was in soft golden curls that brushed her shoulders. The first bell rang, and seconds after the first students began to arrive. She loved the look on their faces, knowing that if this room impresses them, then wait until they learn the studies of Elementals.

It seemed that nearly all the Gryffindors where here, a few Slytherins. The last crowd came in just as the late bell was sounding, in the center of the crowd was Draco. Joanna tossed a playful smile in her eyes towards Draco, he seemed to catch the gleam in her eye and sent her back a wink. With that she turned to pick up the list of the names of her students. skimming the list she rasied her eyes to find a empty cushin lying on her floor. A quick glance back to the list and her eyes snapped on a familiar name. "Harry Potter."

unable to put the scar to the name she asked.

"Does anyone know the where abouts of Mr.Potter?"

The students look at the cushins each shaking their head. " Yes, I thought that the air in here smelled Pottey free." sneered Draco. The Slytherines now giggled around him, while the rest glared at Draco.

"Well I never expected the first person in my class to answer a question...would have to be the first to recieve a detention." Said Joanna finishing with a raised eyebrow.

The look on Draco's face was not of shock, but a grin spread from ear to ear. "Funny, other Professors only take away points, your the one to take out the big guns."

"Well, First off I enjoy the power I'm given and it goes stright to my head unfortunatly, but if you want points taken off too...it can be done. I'll give you a choice, detention or points?" Joanna now aware that Draco was playing with her now, knowing of his past behavior.

Before Draco could answer her toying question the door opened, the revel Harry Potter looking in awe around the room.

"You're late Harry Potter, and seeing how one of my students is being smug, I think I'll give you a detention too. Its the best way to make an inpression on you all." Harry blushed and took a seat in the back next to a lanky red-hair boy.

"I think you all see that I dont want you to take this course lightly nor I. Now I think its time for you to learn what you acually came here for." Joanna turned and pull a glass and jug out from the cuboard and placed in on the desk. "Can anyone here know what Elementals Studies is about?" She asked.

Hermione in the front row raised her hand with egarness " Elemental Studies is which a witch or wizard controls the Elementals, earth, air, fire and water." finishing in a bitter tone.

"Exellent," exclaimed Joanna " glad to see someone open their books, but im afraid to say that, your answer was not the full answer."

Hermione's jaw dropped. Joanna noticed that everyone now had their eyes on Hermione as if she were about to explode.

Sensing the tension in the air Joanna asked Hermione " Do you know what you control the Elements with?"

Hermione looking at her with great disgust and if she were a nutter " Just because I didnt say you control it with your wand, my answer was incorrect."

" Not exactly. You see the answer I was looking for was to control and Element, you cannot simpley use you wand. See in your wand is a magical core from a differnt species which you must always use an incantation to expell the magic you want. To control an Element you must use your thought to do as you will, you use what you think." Joanna looked at the class, by the mouths open, she saw that no one understood what she just said.

"Its not exactly something easy to explain. Inside all of you, you have the ability to manipulate magic. For you to do that, you yourself contain magic. If ever one of you moved or did something with magic without holding a wand, and not intending to do so?" she said in hopes they understood this time. Majority of the students nodded their heads. "Then thats you using the magic in you, like using the magic in your wand." Agreed muttering come from the students.

"You all know that the Elements are Earth, Air, Fire and Water, yes," the class nodded once more, "Well the easiest to control would be the element water. Here in front of me is a jug of water and a glass, normally for anyone to get the water into the glass they would simpley pick up the just and pour. But if any elemental were to they would do this." Joanna turned and stood behind the desk, jug and glass facing the class. She placed her hand over the jug and stared at it for a moment, then a stream of water rised up and out. Taking her index finger she began to spin it around, and the stream followed the loops in the air, the water stream curved and twisted among the students, they were in such awe they clapped and cheered. The water twisted its way in to the pond and snaked its way in.

"I thought you said that you were going to pour water into the glass?" Draco taunted playfuly.

"Ahh you doubt me Mr.Malfy, but who said that I was done?" she said and with that she flicked her finger towards that pond and this time the water rose into shape of a serpent, with its massive body it slithered above the class and between the rows, bending around students and distorting their appearence. an eerie likeness of a real serpanent spread to the students, and they started to move closer together, Joanna decided to end the demonstation, she beckoned the head of the snake towards her ,and its massive head floated above the cup. Its forked tonuge danced out of its mouth until the tonuge poured into the glass. The snake finally slithered back into the pond and the class broke out into stand up applaued. She smiled and bowed to the class. As soome as everyone took their seats. Joanna smile upon her class, she made it through her first class which was ending in a few minutes.

"Well todays demonstation took up the majority of the class time. For next class i would like you all to read the first chapter on the four elements, be ready for me to call upon you with questions. Class dismissed early today, except for you naughty ones stay to get you're punishment."

The class broke into a fit of giggles, Joanna realized what she said and she too laughted.

"I knew my first class went too well, at least you were the first one to enjoy my embarassment, now get going the lot of you!" she said still giggling herself.

"Now, you two come up here," she said looking at Harry and Draco. "First class of the first day back, ohhh dont you love it." looking at them with hopful smiles. Draco was the only one able to smile back. "Okay Draco, even though you are head boy I'll have you come stright here after dinner." Joanna said, agian with the playful smirk. "Off with you then."

Draco winked once more and closed the classroom door. Joanna looked at Harry. Getting a good glimspe of him for the first time he was looking awful. "Would you like to tell me why you were late today?" She said in a sweet tone.

Harry looked up, he wasnt smiling "I didnt get much sleep last night, I was doing homework late."

Joanna not being convince at all said " Thats nice, but do you really mind tell me the truth?"

Harry's attention snapped to Joanna's eyes, with his gaze, she locked on. Joanna's eyes literly peirced into Harry's mind, pulling up the events of the night before, the whole fight passed before joanna's mind in a second. Harry unaware of what she had done, simpley shook his head.

"Well seeing the state of you is quiet dumpy, I'm a bit concered. Who do you have next period?" she said truely full of concern. Harry dug in his pocket and pull out a crumpled peice of parchment.

"Potions with Professor Snape, urgh, sorry i cant stay. Snape has got it out for me." Harry said with a grimance. The second period bell sounded and Harry scooped up his books. "Umm you never told me what my detention is, i got to hurry."

"Never mind about it, if you said you were doing homework, why would i punish you." she finished with a smile.

"Thanks." Harry couldnt help but to smile too, its been hours since he had. "Goodbye then."

"Goodbye Harry, and good luck with Snape. Let me know if you get in trouble for being late. I think I can handle him." She now winked at Harry as he closed the door.

"Poor kid," she whispered to herself. She stood for a moment, looked at her watch. "I'll give him five minutes..." And with that said she turned and followed Harry out the door.

As Harry closed the door behind him, he realized he was still smiling. Even though the events of last night passed through his head, he couldnt help but to. Joanna was so kind, and when you looked into her eyes, you felt a sudden calm come over you. Harry was sure that she didnt believe his phoney excuse, that she almost knew what happened. He opened the door to Potions just as the second bell ended.

"You are late Mr.Potter," sneered Snape, who stood at the front of the class.

"I was talking to Professor Camponi about something at the end of class." Harry sat down talking through gritted teeth.

"Ahhh now would this have anything to a detention?" Snape's eyes quickly flicking a look at Draco.

Harry looked over at Draco too, and saw him looking at him too with a smirk in the corner of his mouth. "Seeing you were informed well then, yes I was."

"Well explain to me Potter that Draco here too has a detention with her too, and to talk to her after too, and is sitting in his desk before they late bell rang." Snape sneered. Harry knew that now matter how he answered this question, he'd too get a detention and points taken off.

"Well then i think that it would be best if i explained for Mr.Potter," Said a crystal note sounding from the back. Harry turned around indeed to see Joanna leaning in the doorway with her eyes locked on Snape's. He turned back to see the look on Snape's face. Snape's face dropped instantly, almost having his great greasy nose hit the floor.

"What excuse do you have for Potter?" Snape now talking through his own gritted teeth.

"Well I was simpley talking with Harry after class, that Dumbledore stopped by my office before class. He said that he would like to see Mr.Potter and myself after class. If you dont believe me, you could just ask him yourself."

Snape said nothing but glared at Joanna as though she were a diease.

"And while you are there asking him, you could also tell him why YOU have detained Harry and wouldnt listen to him trying to explain it to you."

Snape still glared, but this time he answered. "Very well, you may go Mr.Potter, but you are to see me when you are done for me to tell you today assignment he has to do for missing today lesson." Finishing with a triumphant smirk.

"Well you heard the man, lets get going." She said. Joanna was still smiling, she didnt seem unnerved lying to Snape and showing him up in his own class. biggest mistake to do to Snape.

Harry grabbed his books and headed out the door. Snape never took his eyes off of Harry and Joanna. Neither could Draco.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was utterly amazed how she lied to Snape and kept such cool. They walked down the hallway back to her room.

"You didn't have to do that for me, really." Harry said with graditude.

"Oh don't mind Snape, I hate him just as much as you all do. He'll never ask Dumbledore about it and if it slips oh well, I really thought it would be longer until I got into any real trouble here." She laughed.

"You're not afraid at all if Dumbledore gets mad at you?" Harry asked impressed.

"Of course not, and he knows it." She comforted him with a smile. " So do you want to really tell me why your upset?"

"Like I told you I wanted to get ahead so I was-" Joanna raised an eyebrow, she knew he was lying the whole time, she got him out of detention, with Snape." My girlfriend dumped me..." He said and his face dropped.

"I'm sorry, Hermione seems to be a testy girl." She said looking out the windows.

"How did you know that my girlfriend was Hermione?" Harry questioned in amazement.

"Her attitude today in class wasn't the kindest towards me like it was yesterday. Besides I heard you and your lanky haired friend...talking" She ended in a smile.

Harry turned red, if she heard even the slightest things that they were saying about her, he was surprised he wasn't more embarassed. The fact she must get it all the time by guys is why she could act like it didn't upset her.

"Well, I didn't mean for her to hear first off and more so, you." He smiled at her

"Ahhhhh," she said inching closer "I heard some of the things boys say about me, I honestly take it as a compliment, but i never heard some of the things you guys said they were nice of you." Her face was moving closer to his, almost close enough to...

Draco fidgeted in his seat. He didn't care and didn't want to listen to Snape drag on and on. But mostly he was mad. Everything that happened last night made it seem like that there was something between him and Joanna, all class they flirted with each other and she had the nerve to sneak Harry out of class. Thinking of a good excuse to get out of class Draco looked around the room. He noticed that he wasn't the only one sulking. Hermione sat with her arms crossed and with such an angry look that it made Draco shiver.

Crabbe and Goyle were snickering among themselves. Draco tried to look over their massive bodies but could see what they were doing.

"...Everyone into groups of three now." Snape's voice cut through his concentration.

"What are you two baboons doing?" Draco demanded. They turned to show they had the Weasly's skiving snackboxes.

"We snapped off the side that makes you feel better, and have all the puking pastries. We're going to slip them into longbottom, Weasly and Granger's potion. When we have to taste them they'll start to get sick and then-"

"Give me one of those." Draco snatched one of the unopened skiving snackboxes.

He walked towards Snape's desk, He only gave the puking side a small lick to give himself the greenish appearence of being sick.

"Professor, I don't feel well. May I go to the hospital wing?" Draco said cluching his stomach.

Snape looked at him up and down, looking to see if he had the signs of a sick person."Seeing how you have never missed a class because you weren't feeling well I'll take it into consideration that you truely are sick. You may go." And he grabbed his clipboard and began to walk among the students progress.

Draco gathered his stuff and headed out of the classroom. When he was a good distance from Snape's dugeons, he poped in the other half of the candy into his mouth and his queasiness left quickly. He run in quickly into the Slytherin Common room to toss his bag in, he didn't worry about someone stealing it because of the security charm on it. 'Now time to investigate' he thought to himself.

He stood outside Joanna's classroom, and as he suspected he heard only their voices, not Dumbledore. Without hesitation he opened the door and was shocked to see Joanna and Harry so close to each other.

Out of the coner of Joanna's eye she saw someone come in. What shocked her at first was Draco's face looked so outraged.

"Well some meeting with Dumbledore you two are having." Draco said clearly upset.

"If you want to go tell your pet teacher, go right ahead Draco." She said almost lazily. "Potter you may go back to class get your assignment, if any problems come fine me."

Harry walked passed Draco and was sure to bump him on his way out. Before Harry shut the door he was sure to give Joanna a smile.

"What were you doing?" Draco questioned her with his eyes narrowed. He had an obvious tone of jelously, she could see it and hear it. There was no need to pull into his thoughts.

"Harry was upset, wasn't it obvious?"

"He didn't look to upset being that close to you." Draco pouted.

"First off don't you dare be mad with me. Who was the first one I gave a detention to?" Joanna wasn't mad at all, he voice was kind and almost playfully taunting him.

Draco cracked smile, "touche." He walked around the desk an sat in her chair, putting his feet up making him look like a cocky buisness man. Joanna was starting to see his charmful cocky attuitude, and didn't mind it at all.

She turned and bent one leg on top on the desk while the other hung. She turned her head playfully, "We have a whole hour, what do you feel like doing?"

Draco smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Well the offer of showing you the Slytherin Common room is still there." Joanna bit her lip in thought, and looked at her watch. She saw Draco's eyebrow drop when he thought she was going to say no.

Joanna hopped off the table, "One hour, and then you have to get to class."

"Ahhhhh, but I have a spare next block. I'm guessing you have a class then yourself."

"I wish but no, I had one class this morning and two in the afternoon." Joanna couldn't help it but she broke into a smile.

"Don't worry I'll have you back in time for lunch. Wouldn't want you in trouble on my account." He stood up himself and held his arm out for her to link on to. He probably got the idea from yesterday 'How cute' she thought.

Draco wasn't at all nervous as he was yesterday. Now he had his confindence and wasn't as akward, she like clinging to Draco arm. The halls were empty and every once in a while a frantic first year ran by asking Draco for help to find a class.

She pulled into his mind and found if he were with anyone else he probably would have led them further in the wrong direction, but he wanted to show that he could be nice too, like Saint Potter. She pressed closer to him when she saw that he wanted nothing to do but impress Joanna. What seemed forever finally they were outside the Slytherin Common Room.

"Now for the password, being head boy and such I am the one who chooses our password." He turned to face the wall and said "All hail Draco Malfoy"

Joanna laughed out loud, while the brick wall pulled back. Inside white, black and green marble covered the floors walls and pillars. There was a fire going, Joanna could see way, it was freezing down here, but Draco didn't notice. He lead her to the big leather couches that circled the fireplace and flopped down on one, Joanna did the same.

"This is the Slytherin's lovely Hogwarts home. What do you think?"

"I like it down here not bad, except its so cold. How can you stand it?" She said rubbing the goosebumps on her arms.

"Why did you say something sooner." Draco stood up and pulled his sweater off, but as he pulled he "accidently" pulled his tee off as well and draco stood there shirtless. For a small boy he was quite solid and on his spale skin she could see the ripples of his muscles.

He pull the shirt and swearter apart, then threw the sweater at her. He slipped his shirt back on and Joanna pulled his sweater on, when her head was almost through she couldn't help to smell his sweater. She smelled his cologne, it fill her up with a wonderful feeling that once the sweater was on she was smiling.

"What are you smiling about? Did you think that I look scrawny?"

"No, in fact I quite enjoyed your strip show. I was smiling because I like being here with you, comfy and warmer with your sweater." She bit her lip playfully. Draco was lying on his back, head resting on the arm rest smiling.

"Are you still cold then?" He asked

"Warmer then I was before." She said.

Draco had a smirk and raised his eyebrow playful once more. The bell rang and Draco's eyebrow fell.

"People will be in here soon, do you want to sit in my private courters?" He sat up and pulled himself closer.

Joanna knew what his intentions were and she wanted to give in, but if by some possible chance she was caught with him thats all she needed for her first day. She toyed his question.

"Quite forward you've become, but I want to see around the grounds." Joanna could tell that she crushed his plans but she needed to think of her own so she couldn't ruin them for the sake of her teenage urges.

"All right, this way then." They got up and once more she linked arms with him and headed out the door.

"What did Dumbledore want?" Ron asked. They headed to the Gryffindor tower.

"Ahhh it was more Joanna and me then Dumbledore and us." Harry hinted.

"Well done mate, but what'll Hermione think. She was pissed that you left with her today." ron informed.

"To be honest she was pissed since yesterday. Ginny squealed about us and our mates had said about Joanna." Harry finally confessed.

"I guessed as much. I think she slipped some of Fred and George's skiving snackboxes into our potion today. Where is she anyways?"

"I dunno, me and her aren't on speaking terms. I'd appreciate that Hermione didn't find out that there was no Dumbledore today."

"No problem mate." Ron said claping him on the back.

It was warm outside when Joanna and Draco got outside the warm sun chased the cold of the slytherin dungens out of her bones, but it still didn't stop her from keeping close to Draco.

"...And over here is Hagrid's Hut. I believe you've met him already so lets go sit somewhere." Draco said trying to direct her in the other direction.

Joanna saw why, Harry and Ron were leaning on the fence of a pen filled of Hippogriffs, talking with Hagrid. She never really met Hagrid nor Ron, and thought it would be an exellent time to do so with or without Draco.

"I want to see the Hippogriff, if you don't mind." Joanna played up to him.

He sighed deeply, "But long enough for you to pet the hippogriff and we're off then." Instead of Draco leading the way Joanna dragged Draco over to the pen.

"Hey Harry!" She shouted, and let go of Draco arm to run to the fence. She could here Draco mumbling something behind her but didn't care.

All three of them turned around at her approach. "Hey Joanna, I mean professor Camponi." Harry said.

"No, no call me Joanna. Hello Hagrid nice to see agian." She said sweetly.

"Good to see you agian. How has your first day been going so far." Hagrid said, striaghtening his shirt.

Harry and Ron noticed Hagird's unusal action and gave each other a look.

"Its been great, Draco has been kind to show me around." Both Harry and Ron turned around to see a smug looking Draco. "How are you Ron?" Joanna turned to him holding out her hand to give it a shake.

Ron had an obvious surprised look on his face that Joanna at all knew his name. "Good thanks." He leaned away from the fence to shake her hand, and it was all sweaty. He was nervous.

"Well we better be off, lots of places to show dear Joanna." Draco said with an boastful tone.

"Wait, I haven't petted a Hippogriff." Joanna turned to give him a cute poutty face.

"Here let me bring one over to you, so you don't have to walk in the dirty pen." Hagrid said practically stepping over the fence.

"It's okay, the dirt doesn't bother me," Joanna started to climb up the fence, with the help of Harry and Ron. "Coming Draco?" She was sitting on the top of the fence, she had her head cranked back to wait for Draco's answer.

"I'll just wait here thanks." Draco said, his tone was obvious that he wasn't fond of them.

"Here let me help you," Harry said, he jumped down then he turned around and held his arms up to Joanna. He held her easily and lowered her gently to the ground.

Harry lowered her gently to the ground and Draco could see that he made sure she brushed down the front of him.

"You okay?" he asked with her in his arms, they were quite close. Too close for Draco's likings so he ran over and hoped the fence easily, landing lightly as a cat.

"I'm fine," She pulled away slowly as she walked towards a Hippogriff that Hagrid brought towards her.

"Now the first rule before petting a hippogriff is to bow to it first because they are proud creatures-" Hagrid stopped dead in his words, it was obvious why, because Joanna had gone stright up to the Hippogriff without bowing, it didn't attack her in fact it enjoyed her petting it.

"Or that'll work." Ron said and both he and Harry laughed. In fact, to Draco's likings, they laughed a little to hard. The Hippogriff became startled and charged after them. Being in mid-laugh as well, Hagrid didn't have a hold of the rope and it wiped out of his hand. Joanna pushed aside with its wing leaving her unharmed.

Draco dashed across to get as fast as he could to Joanna, but the closest he got was to Harry and Ron, where he too was in the line of the Hippogriff charge line. Harry and Ron both turned to get away but collided with Draco, there all three boys fell into a tangle of each other. It was now a few feet away, the wind picked up, throwing a wall of dirt between them. Draco heard the Hippogriff cry out and a flutter of wings, his guess was it was scared and flew off. The wind died down and with that the wall of earth fell, to reveal a dumbstruck Hagrid and Joanna lowering a raised arm. Draco, Ron and Harry detangled themselves, pulled away from each other coughing up the dirt they inhaled.

"Are you guys all right?" Joanna said running to them and dropping to her knees beside them all.

"What ha-happend" Ron said between coughs.

"Wind element, in good time you'll learn to do the same." Joanna said now smiling.

Hagrid padded up beside them and first pulled Joanna and Ron to their feet, then Harry and Draco.

"Well I knew I was having too good of a first day. Better be off with the lot of you its almost lunch time, and it looks like you boys could do with a bath.

"Sorry Hagrid for the trouble I caused, how about I buy you all you can drink of maltmeed at Three Broomsticks next time we're in Hogsmead?" She held her hand out to shake on it.

"Honestly its was no trouble but I might have to take you up on the maltmeed, if yer don't mind." He said taking her small hand into his.

"Of course not or I wouldn't have offered, cheers."

"Come on wouldn't want you late for lunch on your first day." Draco said, he was truely upset and wanted to get Joanna back, take a bath and wish he could forget this whole ordeal. He held out his arm for her to take and she did. Ron and Harry followed close behind. Draco agian hopped over and landed on the other side, once Ron and Harry helped her to the top, as Harry did, Draco lifted her down with ease.

To Draco's amusement he heard a grumble coming from Ron from a obvious look Harry gave him. Once more Joanna clung on to Draco's arm. He noticed how close she pressed up to him, and he couldn't help it. He pulled his arm from her grip and slipped it around her waist to pull her more closer to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry and Ron sat down for lunch, Hermione sat further down with Ginny. Harry kept trying to get her attention but it was hopeless. As much as he tried to want to get her attention his glance would suddenly sneak over to Joanna. He was remembering how close they were before Draco interupted. Harry turned to Ron who was in mid bite of his chicken.

"What do you make of Draco and Joanna? I mean its only the first day?" Harry questioned him

"No mate, you're asking me what do I make of you and Joanna, and you're wondering if you have a chance. I say no because I know you love Hermione." He said thickly through his chicken.

"You're right I do love Hermione, but you'd think she'd treat me differently. I know what I did was stupid, but you have to admit after all that we've been through. Why would she treat me like that?"

Ron pulled back, slowly and thoughtfully he said, " Think of it this way, now that," he took a deep breath in, "Voldemort is dead, everything can be normal now, instead of having problems on how we're going to die, instead she wants to have problems of 'why isn't my boyfriend paying attention to me' type thing."

Amazed by his wisdom, Harry nodded in agreement. "You're right Ron but I just can't help but-"

"But to look, besides we all know shes not you're type."

"Don't tell me she's Draco's."

"Of course not! She's my type, and that makes me her type." He fixed his shirt thoughtfully, in his right hand he had his fork full of mashed potatoes which began to fall down the front of his shirt.

"Watch it Weasly, you wouldn't want your best clothes you can afford to be ruined, it would take a whole years pay of your father's." Sneered a familiar voice.

Both Harry and Ron turned around to see Draco towering over them. His hair was wet so he slicked it back, he smelled freshly of soap.

"Ah, it must that time of month where you acually wash the slim out of your hair," Ron said. Since they're adventure Ron had more courage against those who dared to make fun.

"You and I both know Draco that the Twin's buisness is booming, soon their their money will match yours." Harry in a tone that he knew he was bragging for Ron. Harry loved that he didn't have to feel ashamed when he went to the vault, instead it was Ron, which Harry found that he offered more and more to pay for things, and would buy the best presents he could get a hold of.

The hall started to empty, but it seemed to be mostly the girls that left, all the boys plates were licked clean giving Joanna hopeful glances. Finally Hermione got up to leave and he pushed past Draco hard to get to her.

"Hermione, please will you talk to me" He grabbed her gently on the arm to pull her off the the side to talk.

"No," she whipped her arm out of his grip "I don't want to talk to you ever agian."

"But I'm sorry! Tell me how I can prove it?" He asked out loud and some of the boys acually turned their glances to them.

"Prove it in front of everybody," her grin became mischieviously evil, " Prove it to everyone in front of her, since she means nothing to you." she crossed her arms and stood with all her weight on one leg.

"Right now?" He looked around.

"It really shouldn't be that hard." Her tone was getting bored. For no reason at all he checked his watch and looked up at the entrance of where the owls came through to deliver the post. But his attention snapped to Joanna when he heard he laugh of tinkling bells."See you can't even keep your eyes on me!" He noticed Joanna point behind him, he looked back to see Hedwig coming.

"No wait!" Harry stopped her from passing. Hedwig landed with a large bouquet of flowers and a large box of chocolates. On it said " To Hermione, With all my love From Harry."

Harry's jaw dropped and Hermione went into a fit of happy screams.

"Oh this is why you wanted me to stay, I thought you were just checking your watch because you were bored, Oh Harry!" Hermione dived on him with a rather wet, sloppy kiss. While she was looking at the flowers, he looked up at Joanna. She was giving him the thumbs up, and pointed for him to look back at Hermione.

"Help me carry these to my room." Hermione practically dragged Harry out.

Some of the boys at the tables cheered. Most of the teachers thought it was because they got back together, but it was because they knew how Hermione would thank him.

Joanna laughed and cheered along with the others. Professor McGonagall turned to Joanna and said.

"My dear how did you get dirt on your jeans?"

She looked down and saw the stains from earlier when she dropped to her knees next to all the boys when they were almost attacked by the Hippogriff.

"Digging in the dirt today in class, forgot to clean them," She brushed he hands over making the dirt dissapear.

"Oh yes, how is class going for you?" Professor McGonagall said with enthusiasum.

"I love it! I hope it is a hit, I want to keep teaching here." She smiled and looked out to the other kids in the hall.

"Well, from the feedback we've got from the students that have already had your class is exellent! It sounds as though you are." McGonagall said happily. "At Hogwarts we have a tutoring class that the Seventh years give to the younger years, for extra marks, I was wondering if you would be interested also?"

"Yes of course."

"But you'll be tutoring the Seventh years, the staff take turns but this year we are so busy with the amout of students we have graduting this year, so you would have a small permanet class on the side, would that be to much for you? Professor McGonagall said with concern.

"No, it wouldn't. What would I have to teach them?" Joanna questioned.

"A little of everything, its basically a study block where they go, but get help from the teacher there."

"Are you sure its no problem?" It was Dumbledore he leaning towards Joanna.

"Nope." She took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"How shall we celebrate your new coming?" Dumbledore asked, with a twinkle in his eyes.

"A school dance? This way I can mingle with them better, get to know them?" She smiled.

"Of course, a school dance it is." He raised his glass towards her and took a drink.

"Did I hear right? A school dance?" Joanna turned to see Draco standing in front of her on the otherside of the table.

"Yes, a school dance. Have them often?" She asked Draco.

"No, not often. The Head Boy and Girl usually plan them, but before they were to nerdy or absorbed into to much school work to have them." Draco slipped in a bit of sneer.

"Well we can't have that can we." Joanna smiled into her glass as she took another drink.

"Can we halp you Mr.Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall asked in annoyence.

"Acually I came to see if Professor Camponi needed an escourt to her classroom." He spoke to Joanna.

"Of course." She stood up, but McGonagall pulled her back down.

"She'll meet you at the doors, I need to speak to her privatly."

"See you there then," and Draco walked away.

Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore turned to her. "I see that many boys have taken a liking to you, espcially Mr.Malfoy,"

Joanna tried to cut in and explain herself.

"But I also noticed you have a liking for him too. For being the same age as them I see that you are entiled to some teenage rights, but you aren't to have any personal relationships. You are staff technically," Dumbledore finished.

"But-" she tried agian.

"The possiblity of giving him special treatments are at risk. Do we have an understanding?" Dumbledore talked down to her as if she were two.

"We do." Joanna tried to say in a happy tone. "We're just friends, nothing more. Have no worries." she smiled a convincing smile. They each smiled back.

"Good. Well goodnight and see you tomorrow."Dumbledore said dissmissing her.

Joanna walked down, smiling at those she passed, until she saw Draco at the doors. She couldn't help it and smiled bigger. He held out his arm for her to take, she pushed it down and walked with him till they were out of sight from Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.

"Is something the matter?" Draco said with annoyence.

But instead of explainging right away, she shoved him up ont he wall and started to kiss him. Draco reacted fast and wrapped his arms around her lower back. At first it was a payback to Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall for lecturing her like she was two, but it was pure bliss for her. His lips were soft but he kissed her roughly, while his hands moved up and down her back slowly making his way to her butt. Where he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him, she started to kiss his lips lower until she started on his neck. His skin was smooth and she could tell that he just shaved because she could smell his after shave.

"Wait," Draco said dreamily, she kissed his adam's apple to get him to stop talking. "Joanna, wait why are you doing this." He pull her back so she looked at him in the face.

She knew that there was a clear face of annoyence on her face. "This is what you wanted, why are you complaining?"

"There's an obvious reason why and you wont tell me. You didn't want anything like that today in the common room." Joanna slid down off of him.

"Well what were your intentions today? You know when you invited me to you "private" quarters?"

"That." Clearly he forgot about that. Joanna pulled into his mind and found him scrambling to say something to cover that up. "I just wanted to talk where you wouldn't be gawked at but twenty other boys." He smiled innocently.

"Ahhh, so you were trying to save me from twenty other boys. You're a bad liar."

"Would you come into my room if I told you my intentions," He pulled her closer.

"Maybe," she pouted playfully as he warmed up to her.

"Will you tell me now why you kissed me? I mean I'm not complaining about the kiss in all but," He stopped.

Joanna listened and she heard Dumbledore and other teachers talking down the hall.

"Run!" Whispered to him and yanked him to follow her. "I don't know this school, where can we hide?"

"You're classroom is the closest thing, what do you care if they see us?" He questioned as he ran next to her.

"Well I just a lechure to not have any "personal" relationship with you." she said slightly smiling.

"I think I'm beginning to understand." Joanna outstreached her arm and dived into her room with Draco. She didn't want to slam her door, but she shut it quietly fast because she heard them just outside the door.

"Quick run up into my room." She whispered urgently to him. He slipped up the slairs quietly. Joanna pretened to be checking vials as she made plants grow around her.

"Joanna?" It was Professor McGonagall at the door.

"Come in!"She shouted.

Professor McGonagall opened the door quickly, and searched the room with her eyes. "Just checking to see if you made it back to your room alright." Her eyes still seaching and she knew it was to see if she could catch Draco hiding somewhere.

"I found it myself this time, I'm learning where the rooms are fast here."She smiled and pretended to go back to what she was doing.

"And did you break it off with Mr.Malfoy?" She questioned Joanna.

"I told you before, we were just friends. But I did tell him that I didn't feel for him that way and that I'm a Professor, a higher maturity standing than him. He took it hard and left me to walk to my room by myself." Joanna said. She pulled into her thoughts to make sure she was fully convinced so that she could report to Dumbledore about it. She almost laughed outloud when she found that she did believe her and thought that she could do better than Draco.

"Good, well Goodnight." Professor McGonagall walked out.

"Goodnight." Joanna smiled.

She didn't run upstairs to Draco as soon as she closed the door. She knew McGonagall was waiting to hear Draco to come through the door, or hear them talk. She finally left ten minutes after and was finally fully convinced. Joanna danced inside because now no one would suspect anything. Smiling broadly, she raced up the stairs to Draco.


	6. Chapter 6

Joanna walked into her room, at first she couldn't find Draco and knew that he hid just in case if Professor McGonagall came in. '_Smart boy_.' she thought.

"Draco?" she called out. Draco pulled the sheets from her bed over his head. "I see you found yourself a comfy spot then?" She said walking towards him.

"It looked like a logical place to be caught in a girl's bedroom." He sat on the edge of her bed.

"Professor McGonagall is waiting outside the door, I don't know how long she'll wait but I think your going to have to stay awhile." She lied.

"Is that so, well best make myself really comfy then." And once more he oulled his shirt off intentionally this time. "Now where were we before our midnight jog."

Joanna walked over to him. She knelt over him with her legs either side of him. A new sensation came over her, and she pushed him back. He was quick to work her shirt off, he started to get the strap of her bra when, she felt an overpowering headache on the side of her head. Joanna fell off the bed and began to pound the ground out of pain. Visions of death and torture passed through, a sinister voice whispered to her '_Wrong one...remember your task_.'

Grabbing the sides of her she gave a unhuman scream of pain. Draco accually flinched, but when pigmey sized cuts began to spread across her body he knelt next to her.

"Joanna what's going on!" He was obviously terrified. If it were anyone else they would have run away, but Draco picked her up and held her to his body.

Somewhere in her mind, the sinister intoxicating voice whispered her defience to him, she didn't understand but at the same time she did. But somewhere deeper she heard Draco calling her and it brought her back to conciousness.

"Draco," She finally said, her voice was so weak.

"I was so scared you died. Are you okay?" He knew it was a stupid question but he had to ask.

"What happened?" Joanna asked him.

"I don't know, you fell and were yelling. Then your body started getting cuts everywhere, I kept calling you and you didn't answer. I was so scared for you." His eyes welled up with tears.

'_How can he care so much? he barely knows you. Its not him, this is a mistake. Send him AWAY!'_ the voice echoed in her head.

"Draco you have to go." She regained some strength and pushed him away.

"No I can't I need to know you'll be alright!" He shouted in amazement that she was trying to send him away.

"You can't stay, its not you. Its someone else I need." Tears fell down her face and burned any cut they fell into.

"What do you mean, you need someone else, I DIDN'T DO THIS TO YOU!" He shouted, tears lined his eyes.

"He'll do it again if I go any further with you." She said, looking for something to cover her body.

"Who? Are you saying Dumbledore did this to you?" Draco said shocked.

"No, not Dumbledore. Your Father." She pulled a sweater over her, she winced in pain from the cuts all now buring her body. They scarlet cuts contrasted her fair skin.

"What? I don't understand." He tried to pull her into a hug.

"NEITHER DO I!" she shouted and pushed him away roughly."JUST GET OUT NOW!"

The look on Draco's face was either from shock or from being hurt. Draco grabbed his shirt and sweater, when he walked past her he said. "I don't know what happened, but I would never do something like this to you. If you think that its a joke to blame this on _my_ father, then you must think that I have a hilarious sense of humor since you should know that my father is dead." His looks could kill. "I care for you, and I thought for once I could trust someone with my feelings but I was wrong. You did what everyone else did to me, blamed everything on me for things that I didn't cause and left me alone, including my father." And he slammed the door.

From either the pain, or from Draco yelling at her she began to cry outloud, hard. She crawled into bed until she cried herself to sleep.

The next morning she woke to the sound of her alarm, it was seven am and she had a class at ten. When she finally rolled out of her bed to look into the mirror she saw that the cuts were all still there including blood stains on her sweater and sheets., '_So it was real. That means my fight with Draco was too.' _Tears began agian in her already swollen eyes.

In the back of her head someone shouted for her to stop crying. Terrified of the unknown source, she stopped right away.

"What do you want with me!" She shouted to the invisable no one that she heard. Instantly she was thrown up agianst her mirror, shattered bits dug into her back. She was pinned there with an invisable burning hand under her throat.

'_Have you forgotten already? I sent you to get me the boy for the revenge of my best minion.' _The words burned her just as much as the hand did.

"Who is this boy! Who are you?" she shouted, but even as she did all that came to mind was her father. But who was her father? All she knew the voice was her father.

'_Harry Potter_!' The voice hissed and sizzled. And as hard as the pain stuck her last night did agian in her mind, now she was able to put a face to the manggled and tortured body she seen. It was Harry's.

"I can't do that! Father!" She shouted at last, "You're hurting me, why!" Then she fell. The broken glass fell to the floor and now cut into her hands and knees.

She finally stabled herself to stand up. There she stumbled into her bathroom and bagan to fill the tub with warm water. There she tried to forget everything she saw and heard. She kept herself from crying, but would sometimes cry out when she pulled out large chunks of glass. She did her best to fix her open cuts but had to magically wrap bands around her body. She walked out into her classroom to find a mixture to ease some of her pain. There came a knock at her door, and Joanna instictivly rolled down her sleeves.

"Who is it?" She secretly hoped it was Draco.

"Its me Harry. Can I come in?" He called out throught the door.

"No!" she shouted "You can't I'm um...naked." She hit herself hard on the head.

"Oh, errr..." Embarassment was clear. "Well I'll talk to you later then."

"Wait just tell me throught the door." She had to fix her stupidity somehow.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me out with Hermione." He said softly to the door.

"No problem. So things worked out well for you." Joanna asked.

"Ummm I don't mean to sound rude, but if you're busy being...uh naked then I'll let you get on with it because I don't fancy talking to doors." She heard him nervously laugh.

"Come in, I'm not naked. I just felt I wasn't dressed for people to see me" He opened the door. "Sweat clothes, " She laughed at herself.

He came in smiling big, suddenly it dropped into a look of concern. "what happened to you?" He walked up closer to her.

"Oh..." she glanced back into the pond for her reflection. "Oh! I goofed up on a spell and got stuck in a thorne bush. Magically she made one grow behind him, then pointed behind him for him to see it there.

"Here let me help." He grabbed her hand to help her sit down, then reached back with his other one to pull out his wand.

"I appreciate it, but I can manage thanks." She smiled hoping he'd stop.

"No, please its the least I could do for what you did for me and Hermione." The incantation he called out felt warm on her skin, he patched her up quite nicely.

"Thank you," she felt her face, but accidently her sleeve fell to revel more cuts.

"How badly did you get stuck?" He was so shocked. He gentley pulled her sleeves back. Once the his wand brushed over, he ran his warm hands up and down themchecking to make sure all were gone.

"Really I have a class soon and I need to get ready, Thank you for your help. And it was no problem for helping you out." She got up and headed away to her room.

"Don't be offended, but did someone do this to you? A thorne bush? Come on, you got me to tell you why I was upset the first time we met. Is there anyway I can get you to tell me what really happened?" his sincerity was great but, images poured into her mind.

"No," She ran up the stairs. "Don't worry no one did this to me, please I have a class and I really need to get ready. Say hi to Hermione and Ron." She ran into her room and closed the door. She kept her ear to the door until she heard it shut, then slid down the door until she sat down.

She was to weak feeling to pull into his mind to see if he realy left or wasn't waiting outside her door. She needed all the strength she could muster when she had her class, which was in an hour.

This time she wore a long white boho skirt, a turquoise tank top styled in a muscle shirt. Thanks to Harry she didn't have to wear a sweater on this hot day. But she still had to fix a few scratches herself. She repared the mirror, and then finally the bell sounded and she headed out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco laid in his bed, with his heavy black velvet curtains pulled around his bed. The few tears he cried were long gone and dried. He was fuming, the fact that she claimed her father had done that to her was so random. But he wasn't as mad as he should have been. The look of terror and confusion in her eyes weren't lying. Something happend to her that she didn't understand.

He beat his fists into his pillow, why did he have to be so foolishily fast with her. He thought she was different somehow, even thought it was her first day with him they were as close as if they knew each other a year. He was mad for caring for her so fast, he even wondered when she kissed him if he loved her. He did. Its what hurt him more. He wanted her, he wanted they comforting company she was to him. If she could make him feel like that in one day, imagine a lifetime.

He shook his head from the silly nonsense. He talked as if they were going to get married and she left him at the altar and blamed her reasoning for leaving him on his father. In a way it didn't surprise him because everyone else judged him, left him because of Lucius. Even Harry, Hermione and to his disgust Ron and Ginny. He helped him defeat the Dark Lord, causing the death of his Father too. But even as sinsister he acted himself, he never wanted it, and it was Harry the one that showed him it. Still, they treated him as a disease and decided to live up to it. If they saw that he couldn't change, they were wrong. It was because no one else could. Joanna gave him the feeling that someone could care for him, stand to be around him, stand his touch.

"Stop thinking about her!" He shouted out loud.

"Ummm Draco." A clumsy voice called out. Draco sat up fast.

"What is it Crabbe?" Draco shouted.

"Professor Snape wanted to know if you were here in your room and I was just checking, Sorry." Crabbe then shut his door.

"Crabbe!" He called him back, pull the curtains open.

"Yes," Crabbe opened the door agian.

"Why did he want to know if I was in my room?" Draco questioned him, although he had a pretty good idea why.

"Umm, not to sure. He stopped me and him and McGonagall started asking questions about what time you came in last night and if you were in your room."

"Alright, you may leave me alone now." And he drew the curtains back around himself.

Joanna's performance was just as spectacular as it were all the other classes, but not as long. She was tired and needed to make herself a strength repenishing potion, so she dismissed everyone early. Her body ached and she took something more for the pain. As she was mixing some dried herbs for a tea, Harry walked into her classroom.

"Do you have a minute." He asked.

"No, I should have another class coming in a mintue." She lied.

"No you don't. I snuck into Hermione's room and checked the extra scheduels to see if you had any classes this block." He said, slightly proud that he had caught her lie, but his expression was then sad.

"What do you want then?" She was nervous for being caught for lying for the first time ever in her life.

"Why are you trying avoid me? I just want to know if you are okay?" He walked over and sat in a empty cushion next to her.

"I'm not trying to avoid you, I just need to get work done. I didn't want to feel like I was pushing you away, so I lied so we could talk longer later." She lied again. Harry caught on and shook his head.

"There's no use lying to me, I'm just trying to help out a friend." He said.

The word "Friend" Echoed through her, and suddenly all the morbid thoughts of Harry's destroyed body stopped.

"You think of me as a friend?" She sound shocked.

"Of course" Harry's eyebrows wrinkled into confusion. "You don't think of me as one?"

"Well I never had a friend before." And for the first time she tried to think of a time when she could possibly could ever have a friend. "Never..."

Harry's jaw dropped in shock. "You _never_ had a friend! I'd expect someone like you to many too many to count."

"You're just saying that to be nice." She blushed to his kindness.

"No really, if you treat people half as decient as you do me. What you did for me only a true friend would do." She turned away, her face was hot with embarassment. "Including the kindness towards Draco." He added in. Joanna's head whipped back, she tried to explain herself.

"Listen about me and Draco-" She stammered

"Did he do this to you? I asked some other kids to see who walked you to your room last night and I got he same response from those that were there." His voice was serious.

"No he didn't I swear-"

"Listen Joanna, he's not exactly the nice type. I can see Draco doing something like this,and I want you to admit to me did he do this to you?"

"No, you've got him all wrong." she stood up in an angry defence. "How can you say that, after all that he did for you, for your friends."

"Did he tell you about how he tried to kill Dumbledore, me, my friends." A dark tone started to rise up in his voice.

"No he didn't, I was told by Dumbledore." She lied, she couldn't tell him that she saw it all when she pulled into his and Draco's memories. "He could, be he wouldn't. Harry you don't understand him like I do." He voice siad quietly and a guilty tone was present.

"Please, you'd tell me if he hurt you, if anyone hurt you-"

"And do what? Hurt them right back? Don't you think you've got yourself into enough dangerous situations." She couldn't held but to laugh.

"But would you tell me?" He grabbed her chin for her to look at him.

"Yes I'd tell you, remember you're my only friend." She smiled and he smiled back.

They sat there in a comfortable silence until Harry said "What about Draco is he your friend too?"

"To be honest, I don't know what we are." She took a sip of her drink. "Can we talk about something else."

"Hermione told me that they were having a school dance in your honor, is that true?"

"That I can say is true. Did she release anymore info on it?"

"Only you and the rest of the Hogwart's prefect committee are planning it."

"Oh am I? I thought it was the prefects doing it."

"And the Head girl and boy."

"Yay," she said unenthusiasticly "More things for me to do."

"What do you mean?" The first bell rang.

"Well I teach every house year, plus tutoring and now planning my own party for me."

"You're tutoring?" He raised his eyebrow with the question.

"Yup, Senventh years. So it looks like we'll be seeing each other more." She gave a big smile to him.

"Well I'm off to transfiguration," He stood up, Joanna stood up with him.

"Thank you for talking to me." And she gave him a big hug, "It ment alot, seriously."

"See you later then." And he walked out of the room. For once she didn't feel alone anymore in her life here.

"And lastly, we are to be holding a school dance in honor or Professor Camponi" Hermione said. She tried her best to sound happy. Everyone in the room cheered. "I will be giving you all a list that will distribute you jobs. That is all, this meeting is over."

Hermione and Draco were the last ones, cleaning up the mess or papers. "Here's your list, Draco" Hermione handed him his sheet as she was walking out. Draco looked down to see his duties. once he saw he ran out of the doors after her.

"Granger wait!" He shouted out to her. She was making her way back to her common room with Ron. They both turned.

"What do you want Draco!" She shouted back to him impatiently.

"I want to talk to you about changing my duties with someone else!" He saw it pointless to keep shouting so he jogged up to them. "Can I trade with someone else?"

"Really?" Hermione said with disbelief. "I thought you would have wanted to be her escourt, I never pegged you as someone who wanted to do labour. I made the duty just for you...but if you want to change" She looked to Ron. "Do you want to be Joanna's escourt?"

"Yes!" Ron jumped at the oppourtunity, grabbed Draco's sheet and threw his at him. Draco was angry for Ron practically jumping up and down.

"Alright then, night Malfoy." They walked away around the corner. He looked down at the sheet to see that he was doing decorations with Hermione. He shrugged and turned to head back to his own common room.


	8. Chapter 8

The first week past, and it was her first friday. Joanna became the most popular teacher in the history of Hogwarts. It helped that she was the same age as most. Her classes were a hit, and everyone could be seen practicing using the elements. Everyone loved doing her homework because technically they couldnt get in trouble with Flich because it wasn't wand magic.

Joanna loved her new found friends. Although she was well accepted by all the boys it was harder for her to make friends with the girls, but once Ginny was the first girl to befriend her, other girls did too. Except Hermione had a harder time, but was still civil to her when Harry was around.

It was lunch time and Joanna headed down to the Hall. She saw Harry and everyone sitting at the gyriffindor table. She made her way over and sat down.

"Hey, how was class today?" Ron asked her

"It was exellent, we started the next step with water." She sat down and started eating with them. She usually ate lunch and breakfast with them, but suppers she had to sit at the staff table. She loved being accepted with them, because she never went to school, it was almost as if she were.

"Hey, everybody!" Ginny shouted as she made her way to the table.

Joanna and Ginny always greeted each other with hugs. Ginny confessed to her that Joanna was like a sister to her because she grew up in a house filled with boys, her mother was to old and to old fashioned to tell her half of the things her and Joanna did.

"Wheres Semus?" Joanna looked around for him. Ginny and him were going out.

"We broke up today, its no big deal. He was expecting it anyways." Ginny slumped down next to her.

"Well, tonight you can come stay over in my rooma dn we'll have a girls nught and oyu can rant and rave all you want." Joanna smiled to her, Ginny was able to smile back to her.

"Not tonight," Hermione said, annoyed. As usual.

"Why not?" Joanna asked.

"Tonight we have another meeting about the dance." She cocked her head to the side in a know-it-all fashion.

"Oh right, tomorrow night then?" Ginny's smile fell a bit, but she regained it a moment after.

"Tomorrow then."

"Well we're off." Harry said standing up, "We've got a Study block. See you there then." Joanna stood up too and gave both Harry and Ron hugs goodbye. Hermione nodded her goodbye.

"Do you think she'll ever like me?" Joanna said slumping down next to Ginny. "Its hard to talkt o HArry privately with her hanging on him ever second."

"Nope. Hermione is a stubborn girl, you;ve heard of SPEW, Harry cant even convince her to stop." Ginny said.

"Lovely," Joanna said scarcastically.

"Who are you going to the dance then, Gin?" Joanna wanted to change the subject.

"I dunno, Luna told me there are a few boys that have been asking her if I was still going out with Semus, so its a matter if time until they ask me then I guess." She pushed the food around on her plate. "Ron's all happy about taking you, I dont think he's shut up abou tit acually."

"Well I'm glad to be going with him, just hope he doesn't expect it to go somewhere." She bit her, lip wishing to take that sentece back.

"Why won't you go out with him ,my brother is great and you know it. You could go out with him secretly. You almost did with Draco." Ginny smiled.

"Almost," Joanna looked up at the Slytherin table to see him surrounded by all the other girls of his house. She didn't know if it were coencidence or what, but Draco was looked over to her too. Joanna dropped her head immediatly.

"Do you think you'll ever tell me what you said." Ginny asked, watching Draco turn his head away too.

"I've told you already. I said something I shouldn't have about his father. Its all my fault that we didn't work out." She was too good now at holding back her tears. The voice inside hr still shouted for her to stop anytime she felt like crying over Draco.

"Do you think you'll try to tell him your sorry?" Ginny asked her.

"I have, but he walks away from me everytime. Besides, its working fine that we don't talk." Joanna sighed.

"You keep telling yourself that its working out fine. Ron tells me its awkward for him every meeting, since Harry isnt there Hermione doesnt see that she has to treat you properly." Ginny said.

"I know, but..."Joanna struggled for words "Once she sees I don't like Harry that way. She'll come around."

"Why do you need Hermione's, of all people, acceptance." Ginny threw her hand into the air.

"Because its what Harry wants too. I want to see him Happy." She smiled.

"Are you sure you don't have feelings for Harry?" Ginny narrowed her eyes at Joanna.

Joanna couldn't help it and laughed outloud. "No, I've told you. He's like a brother to me, and he doesn't feel anything for me because he loves Hermione." Ginny looked unconvinced. "Really, if I did you'd be the first to know.'Cause I know you are the expert on having a crush on Harry." They bothed laughed, Ginny giving her a playful nudge. Once agian Joanna looked over at Draco, and saw him watching her laugh. Suddenly Joanna became very self-concious.

Ginny right away saw, "Do you want to get going then?" She asked her.

"Yep." And they both stood up and walked away.

Draco watched them walk out of the hall, mostly he watched Joanna.

"Hey, I thought you said that you were over her?" Goyle said.

" I am, just making sure she's out of sight." He said unconvincingly to Him.

"Right," Crabbe grunted next to him. "Are we on for the poker game in your room tonight? I just stole some exellent things from a First-"

"No, I've got a meeting tonight about the dance." Draco said. His eyes were still on the hall enterence.

"Have you found anyone to go with you then?" Goyle asked.

"I was thinking of taking Pansy. She already asked me twenty times." Draco said finally looking to them.

Crabbe and Goyle started to laugh, if oyu want to call it laughing, more like grunting. "Well have either of you found a date?" Draco shot at them.

For a minute Draco thought he asked them to quickly, because they both had a dumbstruck look on their face, but just remembered that they were just thinking.

"Well I was thinking of asking out Ginny Weasly," Crabbe said finally.

"Hey! I said I was going to ask her!" Goyle shouted at Crabbe and they began to hit each other on the head.

"Why don't you both ask her," They stopped hitting and started smiling. "So she can say "No" to the both of you!"

Draco said laughing.

"Wait thats not right" Goyle scratched his head, Crabbe too.

"You know that Ginny, even though a Weasly, is WAY out of both of your leauges put together." The other Slytherins roared with laughter around him.

"Good one Malfoy!" Thomas said.

Draco laughed himself, others cheered him too. Draco noticed for the first time that not a single one of them called him by his first name. '_Some friends' _he thought. "Well, I'm off. Study block, and I'm perfectly ten minutes late. McGonagall should be nice and toasty mad." He jumped up and grabbed his book bag. Crabbe and Goyle followed him.

They all three trugded in late, laughing and shouting. Draco looked to see that everyone turned around, with angry expressions. He looked over to see the look on McGonagall's face, but stopped dead when he saw Joanna standing there. Her face looked just as shocked as Draco's felt. Luckily everyone looked down at their books and didn't see his face, except Harry.

"Why are you late, Draco?" Joanna questioned him outloud.

"Had to hand out some slips to students in the hallways." Draco said, venom was present in his voice.

"Fine, why were you late Mr.Crabbe and Mr.Goyle?" Joanna asked them, she crossed her arms and leaned on the desk.

"They were with me." Draco snarled.

"Thats fine, Draco. But I was asking them." She sounded as thought she were tired and in no mood to argue. But that didn't stop Draco for acting the way he did.

"I'm Head Boy, and I was with them. That means they have a perfectly good excuse. You may be new here Professor Camponi so let me remind you the rules."

"Sit down, Draco. I know the rules fine, stay after class we'll talk then." Joanna pushed off the desk and sat down in the chair to the desk.

"Fine." he snarled.

Him, Goyle and Crabbe took seats in the far back, close to Harry and his friends. He noticed that Harry was watching him take his seat at the back empty table. Draco pulled out his books, and doing so watched Joanna. As much as he never wanted to think of her agian, but when he watched her the ache went away in his heart. He could tell that she knew he was watching her, she she pushed her hair over her face, covering her eyes.

For nearly the entire class he stared, but every so often Harry would look up at him and it would break his concentration. Draco, being Draco, would give Harry a dirty look or throw paper at him. Just before the bell rang, Harry got up and sat next to Joanna pretending to ask a question, was talking whispering in her ear. He wasn't the only one watching, Hermione glared at Hary and Joanna. Fianlly the bell rang and Harry stood up. The only words he was able to make out were Joanna's she said.

"I'll be fine, " she pushed back her hair. Harry gave once final glare at Draco and went back to his books. Draco was putting his own away taking as much time as he could beofre he had to talk to her.

On his way up to her desk, Harry was careful to walk into him, stopping Draco they glared at each other.

"I don't want to hear that you made her cry, " And Harry passed, hitting Draco hard in the chest with his shoulder and he walked away with Hermione and Ron.


	9. Chapter 9

It was clear that Joanna was nervous, and she still didn't want to look up at him. Draco stood in front of the desk.

She finally flipped her hair back agian, "Why do you have to speak to me like that in front of the class?" She questioned him, but there was a deeper meaning behind it.

"Why do you have to speak to me as if I have no authority." He Draco said, he said without emotion.

"Draco, you didn't answer me." She said softly. It was so hard to talk to him. He didn't answer her. "I spoke that way because you came in late and it was my job to question your whereabouts." She bit her lip.

"You really need to ask me why I spoke like that, then I'm leaving." He turned and headed towards the door.

"No, wait Draco!" She called out and went after him. He walked faster trying to make it out into the hall. She waved her hand and the door and it closed on him.

"Fine what do you want to talk about so badly. " He snapped at her, still facing the door.

"That night, " The words cut her throat almost "I don't what happened, I don't know why said the things I did. I'm so sorry..." She started to choke on them. Tears started in the back of her eyes. But she said enough for him to turn around. She couldn't keep her eyes on his, she was scared if she looked into them because she might cry.

"Can you forgive me?" She said softly down to the floor.

"I don't know if I can, Joanna." Draco said finally.

"I understand," She turned away and walked towards the desk to sit down. As she tried to walk away, Draco slipped his hand around her arm and pulled her back.

"Listen, I don't understand anymore than you seem to about that night, but alls I want to know. Why did you say my father." Draco's eyes searched hers.

"I d-don't know." And before she knew, tears fell agian. "But, all that I know that as much as I want you to forgive me for us start something again. Because it will happen agian."

"But-" Draco was shocked.

"Please go. I can't say anything more about it." Joanna said

"Stop pushing me away! you say only what you want then push me away!" Draco was furious. And this time he slammed the door without saying anything to her.

Once more she broke into tears, and she ran into her room. The voice yelling in her head to stop crying made her head dizzy. She had to sit down, so she sat ont he edge of the bed and looked into the mirror checking to make sure no more cuts showed. None did. She pulled her sweater tighter around her, and dried her tears with the collar.

"Joanna..." A voice sizzed as it called her, but this time it wasnt coming from her head, this time it was in the room. Her blood went cold. Then two other voices began to call her name, one sounded as though it were hissing and the other with its intoxicating way of calling her. "Joanna..." They all called her. She noticed that her mirror began to reflect a swirling red smoke. Then she knew thats where the voices called to her.

"What do you want?" she called out to it.

"Joanna..." Is all it would say. "Come to me, daughter..." She stood up. without knowing why she was walking towards it, she did. She felt heat emitting from it that at first made her recoil, but a hand reached out and pulled her in. She fell through heat and smoke, screaming on the way down she hit ground and stopped.

"Daughter, why do you not obey me?" A voice sizzled behind her, she turned over on the ground to see three Thones. The one in the middle stood the largest and the voice came from the creature there. his beauty was stricking, his skin red and his hair black. one to his right sat a man with snake like feautures, except his eyes were cat like. And the thrid had long blonde hair, his faetures including his pale skin, and at once she knew she was looking at Draco's Father.

"I don't know what you mean?" She was terrified.

"Come now daughter have you forgotten already who I am? and it seems you've forgotten your task." Suddenly a wall of memories passed through her mind.

"Father, " is all she could say.

His sinister smile curled into a pleased one. "I see you do rememeber. Why act so terrified."

But then she realized that she wasn't, she knew she was home and she smiled. "Never terrifed of you father."

"She looks exactly like you, well done." Lucius said. "Child what are you doing with my son, instead of Harry Potter."

She right away looked to her father. Voldemort's face was screwed up in anger and both of his hands were in fists. Her father guestured for her to answer.

"I ment to suduce Harry, but he got in the way." Joanna answered as if she were bored.

"DO NOT BLAME THIS MISTAKE ON MY SON!" Lucius shouted.

"I see where he gets his temper from." Joanna shot at him

Instead of an insult like it was intended to be, made Lucius smile.

"So daughter what are you going to do now about the mess you've made." Her father questioned her.

"God sent a son to Earth to do his bidding, And So the Devil sends his daughter to Earth. Like Jesus I don't make mistakes, I'm just having fun of my own. Do not worry father, The task will be taken care of." She smiled a most twisted smile.

The men all laughed, "If you say so. Go child, do my bidding."

"This time remember when you are sent back, in death Harry still slips through my grips." Voldemort shook his fists in anger.

"I've been meaning to ask, why did I forget?" joanna directed her question to her Father.

"Like God's Son, he was sent as a human. You are human there, and forget some of your sinister ways. Be careful, I do not like reminding you always of your task! it has become rather annoying!"

"As to that, why did you try to kill me?" Joanna smiled still

"It was a small reminder, stay away from Lucius' son, unless you can persuade him into our doings, other wise keep your eyes on the prise." And once more she was sent through heat and smoke and thrown on the floor of her room.

"Owww, " she said outloud.

"Joanna are you in there?" Someone knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" Joanna called.

"Its me Harry, where were you at suppertime? Did Malfoy do something to you?" He called throught the door.

Though her task vauge agian, she rememebered enough, She magicked herself into a suductive little black dress.

"Come in, Harry" She called.


	10. Chapter 10

"Where is she?" Ron stood on the balls of his feet looking around the room.

"Probably thinks she can show up whenever she wants, " Hermione said, annoyed.

Draco sat in a chair with his feet up, not even trying to help Hermione do any of the decorations. Everyone around were well into their duties. Draco was cooperating with anyone and he sat there and stewed in his anger. She could be just messing with him this whole time, I mean on the first day she tried to get with Harry too, maybe she could have just picked which ever she knew would do anything for her, maybe he was her lapdog. Once she was done with im she would move on to Harry or some other boy, because he noticed that latly she was getting cosy with Harry and his crew. He mentally spat on the idea that she was into Harry.

"Should I go see where she is then?" Ron asked Hermione.

"I guess, " She sighed.

"Wait!" Draco jumped up, "I'll go get her, besides I left my glitter in my room." He smiled just to joke at Hermione.

"But-" Ron tried to interject.

"I am Head boy and I over rule you" and he ran out of the meeting room.

He laughed to himself for his cleverness, He wanted to talk to her and for once and all get everything stright, and maybe, he can get his place back to be her escourt once agian.

He was walking down the hall of her room, he noticed Harry waiting outside the hall. It stopped Draco dead in his step. Harry looked up, and smiled at Draco and shook his head away.

"Are you ready to go then?" Joanna walked out of her classroom closing the door. She looked over at Draco standing dumbstruck in the hall.

"Whenever you are," Joanna linked her arm with Harry's. The look on her face was seductive yet sinister at the same time.

"Hey Malfoy," Harry said as he they walked past, but all he did was keep his eyes on her, she had that playful mischievios look on her face she always gave to him before. Yet this time there was a undoubt twist about it.

They kept going, back into the direction that Draco came from. He stood there, numb to the feeling building up inside of him. then, he realized he felt anger, such an anger that exploded all around him. He was there for a good five minutes kicking and punching the stone wall. He never felt so stupid in hi life, she did play him and for, of all the people, Harry. She didn't even say anything to him. How dare she talk about his father and use him like that and then run off with HARRY! while he repaired the damage he did to his hands and feet, he thought of one thing. Revenge. How to give it to both Harry and Joanna he needed Hermione, and he knew just how he was going to do it.

Never had he thought this sinister or dark in a long time. The thoughts of revenge gave him a rush of adreneline and he ran back to the prefect meeting room. When he walked in he saw that Harry decided to stay too and help.

"There you are," Hermione called out. A clear disgust for Joanna was in her voice. Hermione walked up to Draco. "I thought that you would have brought her here isnstead of Harry." She talked to him throught the side of her mouth.

"Well i would have come sooner if the shock of seeing her and Harry walk out together did stop me." He said, trying to sound concerned but a smile crept into his voice.

"WHAT!" Hermione shouted. Everyone in the room looked at them.

"You heard me," Draco said now a twisted smile played on his face. Harry looked over and started to walk up to Hermione and Draco.

"Harry were you in her room?" Hermione questioned. Harry stopped dead in his tracks.

"Be careful not to lie, Potter." Draco sneered.

"Yes, I was checking to see where Joanna got to, she didn't come down and eat supper. I thought Malfoy got her upset, agian" Harry said eyes darting between the two.

"You should have known she would be with us by then, why were you really in her room." Hermione pressed the question on him. Everyone stopped what they were doing and had their attention full to what was happening.

"I forgot, I'm serious. I came to see if Draco hurt her agian." Harry threw a dangerous glance to Draco. People in the room took sharp inkates of breath in shock. Draco's mouth fell open.

"Harry! I told you that he never hurt me!" Joanna shouted across the room and ran up to him.

"Then explain those cuts you had on Tuesday morning?" Harry said.

"Tuesday morning you were with me! You told me that you didn't sneak out! But you did, to see HER!" Hermione slapped Harry across the face. The echo of the slap rung in the room. Ron up and grabbed Hermione by the arm and pulled her away.

"So, tell people that I hurt you," Draco said, his voice filled with so much venom that he shook in anger.

"No Draco, I didn't. I would never!" Joanna pleaded with him.

"Don't lie to me!" Draco shouted to her.

"She's not, I though you did. People said that you left that night with her." Harry stepped in.

"This isn't about you Potter! We did leave together that night, but I never hurt her!" Draco shouted at Harry.

"Stupid slut!" Hermione shouted at Joanna. Ron had his work cut out trying to hang on to her.

Joanna couldn't help to laugh. She pulled into Hermione's thoughts and saw that her and Harry haven't even had sex yet.

"Oh come now Hermione," Joanna mocked her "You look like the girl thats buckled from the knees up!" Everyone in the room laughed.

"Funny you should say that, if people think we did anything that night. They're wrong." Draco sneered at Joanna.

"No whats funny is you'd think something like that would hurt me, but I think that it just shows you haven't sleep with anyone, you're just as much as a virgin as Hermione is!" Joanna laughed. "Pansy doesn't count!"

Harry laughed hard. Hermione broke free of Ron's grip and headed for Joanna fists in the air. Joanna knew she could easily throw her back, but instead she stepped behind Harry. Joanna knew how Harry would react. He stopped Hermione right away.

"Fine, I may not be a slut like you," Hermione spat at Joanna, "Harry I thought we were met to be something, but I guess you like to have people who sleep around just as much as you do. Wouldn't poor Cedric know that you've slept his girlfriend. Or what about-"

"Don't Hermione, You'll regret it as soon as you say it!" Harry cut her off "It'll hurt him more than it will me."

Her eyes narrowed "Ron doesn't know you've slept with his one and only dear sister." He said. Crutley flew out with every word she said.

"Harry..."Ron stood away from him, but the look of pure shock, then pured hatred showed. "how could you...I thought we were best friends."

"Ron...I...she told me not to say anything." Harry said.

"When? Tell me when you slept with her!" Ron shouted.

"This summer before...before me and Hermione were going out. I thought that there was something between you and Hermione. Me and Ginny gave it a shot, but then the next day I found that I had feelings for Hermione." Harry said though it were a heavy weight off his back.

"I you knew I did, but I let you because I thought it was something Hermione wanted." Ron walked out of the room and Hermione ran after him.

"Well, thats one way to make an impression on this school, " Draco sneered to Joanna on his way out.

"Mad that I did it better than you ever could, wasn't that the task your Father gave you before he died, to break up the dream team?" Joanna gave him a look to show she wasn't going to back down, and planned to play dirty if she had to.

"Good luck planning your party because I quit." And he walked out after Hermione and Ron.

"Everyone get back to your rooms, NOW!" Joanna shouted to everyone. They all left what they were doing and all rushed out the room.

Joanna had to hid her smile in her hands, pretending as if she was trying to hold tears. Once everyone left, she saw that Harry sat in a chair his face in his hands. She pushed out fake tears and knelt in front of Harry, her hands on his legs.

"Harry I'm so sorry for the trouble I caused. I didn't mean to I'm-" She broke into a fake blubber, but it was enough to convince Harry.

He then wrapped his arms around her, " Its not your fault, it was bound to happen. It just had to happen with you here."

"How could they turn on you like that, how could everyone do that to you. " Harry looked her in the face. "After all you;ve done for them." Joanna knew she said the magic words. The expression in his face changed and she unlocked a deep secret of his.

"How do you know exactly how I feel." He said and he put his hand to her face and wiped away her tears.

She half smiled to him, "Because its how I'd feel if I were you," she pulled his hand over he mouth and began to kiss it gently. Harry smiled, and she sudectivly smiled back. She sat down on his lap straddiling him, and began to kiss him. Unlike Draco's rough kisses, Harry's were soft and gentle. They sent shivers up her spine and tingled every sensation in her body.

"Joanna..." moaned out loud. "Joanna..."He started to pull away.

"Whats the matter? Am I not good?" She bit her lip innocently. Although she knew his answer.

"No, you are very good, but I don't know if I could do this. With you." That was the answer she didn't expect.

"What why?" Her face was shocked.

He stood up and Joanna fell on the floor. He ran his hands through his hair making her feel more concered about him than the fact he just totally burned her. "Its weird, but I don't think of you that way, as beautiful as you are, I think of you more as a-"

"Sister?" She finished his sentence.

"Yeah." He sighed out loud.

"Don't worry I feel like there's something deeper to us then just friends." She sat on the floor.

"Exactly!" Harry shouted. Joanna laughed and looked up to him from the floor and smiled. He walked over and picked her up. "Shall we go?"


	11. Chapter 11

Draco chased down the hall to find hermione and Ron. It seems his plan worked to well that it backfired a bit. '_But a bit of a set back, nothing to worry about then_' He thought

A corner up ahead in the hall he'd just see the edge of Hermione's skirt whipped around the corner.

"Hermione!" Draco called out. for a second he thought she didn't hear him, so he ran to catch up. As soon as he came around the corner he collied with her instead.

"What the hell are you doing, Malfoy!" She yelled.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Draco said helping her up.

"And why would you do that?" Hermione said unconvinced of his motives.

"I would think you'd want me as your new best friend," Draco smiled a look of mischief.

"Why would I want you as my 'new best friend'?" She questioned his suspiciously.

" Because I know how to get back at Harry and Joanna both." Then Hermione shared his grin.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked. Her face twisted ever so wickedly.

By the morning, the story was all over the school, thankfully none of the teachers were aware of any of the goings.

That morning as usual Joanna sat at the Gyriffindor table with Harry. They ate alone until Ginny came and sat with them.

"So Harry, Ron knows about us?" Ginny hoped what she was asking wasn't ture.

Harry shook his head while biting into toast. "And he still hates me for it?"

"You and me both. He barely is speaking to me, the last thing he said, was well hard to understand with all the shouting but I think it was 'Don't ever talk to me agian.' " Ginny was sad.

"Sorry I didn't mean to ruin things for you and your brother," Joanna said with full sincerity.

"Don't bother apologizing, I know what happened last night. But I side with you both fully, and so does everyone else, except the Slytherins. To be honest I never really liked Hermione." Ginny finally smiled.

"Ginny," Harry said and laughed "Face it, you liked her as your friend."

"Yeah but that was before Joanna came," Joanna smiled big "Hermione is too much into books, now Joanna here is into books and all that other girly stuff, you and Ron weren't into that much, so I really didn't have a choice liking her now did i?"

That all laughed, as sad and hopless their situation was in they all could laugh about it.

"So tell me are you two going out now?" Ginny looked eager.

"Nope." They said together.

"Oh Ginny!" Joanna said as she just remembered. "I was informed this morning that both the Head Boy and Girl will be to busy to plan my party and I was aloud to choose responsible students to replace them. And so do some of you and your friends want to be in charge?"

"Yes! of course I would, I'll go tell them." Ginny squealed with delight, and ran and sat with her friends, more squeals came from them that showed that they were delighted too. "Oh and I need a new escourt for the dance, Hows about you?

"What happened to Ron?" Harry questioned.

"Nope, He sent me a message too that he couldn't be a part of it either. So how about it? Just as friends thought." She added

"Of course," Then Ginny and her friends came back to sit with them. All the girls began to pour out ideas that they had, Joanna loved them all and said that they had her permission to do whatever they wanted.

Most of the hall had emptied, and they all decided to go and sit outside. They playing around for awhile, enjoying their morning. Everyone's stomach started to growl and they headed inside for lunch. There inside the Great Hall, had a crowd around the Slytherin table.

"What do you think is going on?" Ginny questioned.

"Beats me, lets look." Harry said and they all pushed there why to see the view.

Instictivly Joanna pule into the minds around her and she could hear thoughts like: "_Yeah right?_', '_how are people buying this?', 'Someone needs to laught at these idiots.'_

Finally what they saw were Draco and Hermione making out on the Slytherin table. There were no teachers around to see or care. It was so staged, yet because it was still Draco it did sting. She looked at Harry with a "Are you joking me?" expression he seemed to be supporting the same, but inside his thoughts, he felt the same. She needed to retaliate, because she didn't like feeling like this and she didn't like Harry being upset. She looked around and found Ron standing close by, but instead of cheering with the others, he was glaring at Hermione making out with Draco.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Ginny said next to his arm. Those around we watching to see how Joanna nd Harry would react.

"I'm fine, its riddiculas thats what it is." He smiled and his shoulders began to shake with laughter, Joanna saw the perfect tactic and began to laugh out loud herself. Others around watched them laugh. Through it all she saw Ron leave the hall, not a smile on his face. Hermione and Draco looked around the room to see who was laughing at them, and in the middle of it all they saw Harry, Ginny and Joanna. They used each other to hold themselves, barely able to stand, then the laughing spread throught the crowds. The horror stuck faces both Draco and Hermione supported made them laugh harder.

Joanna looked up to see Draco look on his face. she knew that they were trying to pay them back, but she didn't want him to know. His eyes periced throught her, he knew that it hurt that why she needed to laugh. Joanna could stand there anymore, everyone was to busy laughing to watch her run out of the Hall. She kept laughing until she leaned back onto a wall did her tears of laughter turn into her true pain. When she laughed outloud, it was like throwing salt into an open wound. She slid down the wall, and beat her fists on the ground. Louder than ever did her father yell for her to stop crying.

"Its these DAMN HUMAN EMOTIONS!" She shouted outloud. This time instead of some sort of punishment, her father did nothing and left her to cry. When she pulled her arm across to wipe away her tears, she saw that she wasn't crying tears, but blood. Her wrists, feet and even her sides began to sting. She looked at them and saw circled wounds.

"THAT ISN'T GOING TO WORK ANYMORE!" She shouted agian.

"Joanna who are you talking to?" It was Harry, once he saw the whole of her his eyes widened in horror." What happened to you! We have to get you to the Hospital wing."

"NO," She shouted to him and began to run away. With both anger and fear it allowed her to out run Harry easily.

"Joanna!" He called after her. Then without warning lights zoomed past her, He was trying to knock her down with spells. Finally one caught her in the back, she fell and everything faded to black.


	12. Chapter 12

Once agian Joanna fell through a now familiar sensation of heat and smoke, but his time landing more softly on the ground.

"Daughter, how has it come that you are dead?" He father spoke behind her.

"Dead" she whipped around and faced the same three. "Did I die back there?"

"Yes, but of course you know when you die, you come stright back here." He father sounded bored.

"But it also come to my attention that you were crying, agian?"

"Its those human emotions," She hissed in ager to him. "They are usless."

"That they are, but be more careful, I see that you've already tried to be marked by the lord." He pointed to her wrists.

She looked down and saw the same markings on her wrists and feet. "What does the Lord want with me?" She asked while admiring her scars.

"Like how I had tried to tempt the Son of Christ, he is trying to tempt you into ways of good."

"Thats stupid," Joanna crossed her arms.

"Yes, but child I must return you, before they think are long dead. Remember my task, but I must ask you, is Lucius' child getting into that much of the way?" Lucius gave her father double takes.

"Yes, can you do something about him?" Joanna tried to turn and leave but Lucius spoke.

"Let me speak to him, Lord. Maybe I can persude him into helping Joanna?" His tone was worried.

"Since when do you care about Draco," Joanna questioned him openly.

"Since the fact that I've noticed that he hasn't procreated, and I need memebers of our family line to continue,"

Her father nodded for him to continue.

"But if I were to speak to him, maybe the task will be delivered smoothly."

"Yes, that would be good to see, since Voldemort has grown impatient." Her father guestered to Voldemort, knuckles white from the tight fists he held.

"Thank you Lord." Lucius sat more comfotably in his chair.

"You do know that Draco isn't the boy you remember him as." Joanna said.

"You are you to say and act as if you know him better," Lucius stood up from his chair and strode over to her.

"Oh but I do. He isn't afraid of you anymore, remember he was the cause of your death-" Lucius silenced her by slapping her across the face.

Head turned away from the force behind the hit, Joanna wiped the blood from her mouth and then with all her demonic strength, hit Lucius back. The force she hit him with was stronger and was able to knock him clean down. Both her father and Voldemort laughed. Joanna stepped over him and said:

"I'd advise you remember who I am, and remember your place, Lucius. Draco won't listen to you no matter how you threaten him, in fact he will only loath you more and push any memory of you farther away. And because of that, your superior Malfoy line will fade, for he'll change the ways you've beaten into him, he's learn."

She stepped away and began to head back into the heat and smoke. For the fourth time in her life headed through heat and smoke.

Light stung her eyes as she opened them. She looked around to see people standing over her. It was Harry, Ginny, Ron and Dumbledore.

Harry pulled her into a hard hug "Thank God you're alive, I thought I killed you!"

"Even if she did, it wasn't your fault, she would have had blood loss." Madam Pomfrey

Now Joanna understood, if she died by blood loss of God's markings then she would have been sent to heaven instead to fell, but since she smashed her head when she fell she died instead of the head ingury.

"Its all right Harry, I'm back." She hooked a arm around him. Because her body was dead momentarily it hurt when she forced herself to talk and so she bagan to cough.

"Here, drink this." It was Draco he handed her a glass of water. She took it but didn't drink it. "I haven't poisined it, now drink." Everyone watched her take a sip.

"Now Joanna will you kindly tell me what these markings are from." Dumbledore looked over him half moon glasses and she was able to see the tinkle in his eyes.

"Wha...Oh!" She grabbed her wrists. "These...I d-don't know." She lied.

"To me it lookslike stigmata, but who am I to say." Suddenly the twinkle was lost in his stare.

"Well would you look at that, it does doesn't it." She sounding as if she mocked Dumbledore, she held up her wrists for everyone to see.

"This isn't something to be joking about Joanna, this is serious." Dumbledore's eyes flicked with annoyence. She couldn't resist she had to pull into him mind to see what he was thinking. But she only found black and knew he knew how to block her. "There's no sense in trying to oull into my thoughts, I know your tricks." dumbledore said.

"Pull into your mind, is that like...mind reading?" Ron panicked.

"Yes Ronald. How about I tell you my secret and you'll tell me yours." Dumbledore said.

"Very well, you tell me what you know and I'll tell you everything that I know." Joanna promised him with her words.

She remember why before she pushed those memories away, because she knew Dumbledore could read minds as well. As she did once before, she did agian and forgot.


	13. Chapter 13

"A year ago when Harry, Hermione, Ronald, Virgina, and Draco all defeated Voldemort Harry's prophecy ended." Joanna strayed to pay attention, her memory became fogged. "...and how years before she predicted, she predicted agian. This time the prophecy stated of the devil's own with threaten the threatened agian with the same darkness as intended."

"Meaning?" Joanna asked

"Well at first I didn't understand myself, of the devils own. Devil's own what? But I kept my eyes opened for the marked one. And today those marks I finally found were on you..."

"You think that I'm the devil's child?" Joanna was out raged.

She looked at all the shocked faces in the room, except for Draco. His gaze was unfocused, remembering. Then it hit her, that tuesday night. "Wait..." She struggled to remember. "There was something. Do you remember, Draco?"

He rubbed his hand across his face a few times, and said "I do."

"Wait, was that when your body was cut?" Harry stood up in realization.

"Mr.Malfoy, do you care to remind Joanna what she has forgotten and enlighten us?"Dumbledore turned to him in him chair.

"Tuesday night, when I walk Joanna to her room, She suddenly began to scream, and her body...it started to cut itself, wounds started opening everywhere" He finished. Joanna was rememebering but she knew he left out more than there really was.

"So you walked her to her room and her body started to cut itself, and you left?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, once I knew she was okay. She told me to leave, I didn't want to but she kicked me out." Draco said his eyes locked with Joanna's

"And you knew this and failed to tell a member of the staff?" Dumbledore questioned him further.

"Because I told him not to..." joanna finally spoke out.

"Ahh I see you are starting to remember, but then you must also remember as soon as Mr.Malfoy left Professor McGonagall said sahe stopped by. She did not see no wounds on your body, did she not come after Draco left?" Dumbledore pressed.

"No, he was still there. We still needed to talk about our," Joanna took her eyes away from Draco and she looked to Dumbledore. "Personal Relationship, is that not what you called it? While he was still there it had happened." Her words dark.

"Very well, I'll leave you to get some rest." Dumbledore clearly angry left saying nothing more to anyone.

Everyone watched him leave and once the door closed, everyone looked to Joanna. She only kept eyes to Draco. "Well do you all think I'm the Devil's own?" she asked the room.

"Why don't you pull into our minds and find out for yourself." Hermione spat at her, Ginny who was sitting next to her, nudged her with her arm. Everyone else gave her warning looks.

"I could pull into you mind and tell everyone what you really think." Joanna shot back this time she finish with a glare.

"Okay, okay enough of this." Harry said standing up.

"Hold it, are you all talking agian?" Joanna narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"Enough to be sitting her with you aren't we," Draco said.

"Leave then, I don't need any of you here then." Joanna pulled the sheets over her head and turned onto her side.

"Before I leave," She heard Draco's voice peirce through the thin sheets. "Why did you say when you woke up, "I'm back." ?"

She knew she was caught and sat up and pulled the sheets off. "Don't miss a thing do you." A grin was spread across her face, Draco had one to match. "If you have to know, I might have come back from the dead, spent some time in hell." She jumped out of bed, and magicked herself into clothes. She placed herself in jeans, and a tank top.

"So you _are_ the Devil's own." Ron jumped up in terror.

Joanna gave him a look of pathetic, " I never said I was...or wasn't. Because just like Dumbledore I don't know."

"But, bu-" he kept pointing at her.

"This way I didn't lie, and if I am. I'm not going to bring any darkness as intended." She pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

"How can you talk as if its nothing?" Harry questioned her.

"Because it isn't! At least not for you anyways, remember you're prophecy is done already, this one is mine." She shook her head.

"Maybe because that kind of evil tried to kill me!" Harry said.

"You beat it, remember. And if worst comes to worst you just kill me." Joanna acually smiled.

"Your sick." Hermione said in disgust.

"Well since there is no sense hiding it now, because Hermione the great has discovered a secret about me, I'm scared!" She mocked Hermione.

"Stop it." Ginny said to Joanna. "I don't like you when you act like this." she was upset.

"Fine, I'm sorry Hermione for getting you upset, and you think I'm sick and I'm sorry that you thought I was stealing Harry away from you and... is there anything I missed?" She looked to the room and only Draco was smiling but he hid it behind his hand. "Oh and for getting everyone to laugh at you when you and Draco looked stupid with the making out scene which was so planned out and GAY!" she shouted the last word.

"That's enough!" Harry held up his arm to her to stop.

"Sorry." She smiled innocently.

"Don't that won't work." Harry said warningly.

"Fine." Joanna gave up. Everyone got up and started to head for the door, as Joanna was putting on her shoes.

"If no one minds..."Draco said. "I need to talk to Joanna alone, I need to ask her some questions of my own." He bit his lip in thought.

"We'll see you at supper," Ginny said giving her a hug.

"Bye." And she sat down on the bed. The door shut and the first thing that came out of Joanna's mouth was "Here it comes."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Draco questioned her.

"Why didn't I tell you what? lets be specific here." Joanna said.

"That you are the Devil's own." He narrowed his eyes. "Because that would have explaied alot to the that night."

"Ahh first off I didn't know until now, and secondly how do you know?" Joanna threw at him.

"Well it was one of the Death eater's belief's, that the Dark Lord was the Devil's own."

"He is, I saw him, you know in person he's a quiet guy." Joanna said truthfully.

"Is that some kind of joke?" Draco asked.

"No, do you want it to be?" Joanna said annoyed.

They sat in silence for a minute. "Is there anyway that this awkward silence can be broken?" Joanna asked.

"It would involve some naked dancing on your part," Draco joked, Joanna wondered if he was fully aware he said that out loud.

"I'm in no mood at this time." Joanna said, she still didn't know if she were to smile yet.

"Then no, get used to it." Draco said.

"Touchy, touchy." She slipped.

"Excuse me if I'm a little touchy because if you've not noticed I'm not on the greatest terms with you right now." Draco talked to her like she was a child.

"Well I have, congradulations, your an asshole." She got up and started to walk away. When she stopped as realized what Draco said to her before, that she left before anyone else can finish. She walkd back and sat down on the bed, where Draco had sat down too.

His faced was slightly shocked yet thankful, "It seems you can learn." Draco smiled finally.

"I've been known for it." She gave in and smiled back.

"What else are you known for?" Draco asked.

"For being a complete jerk and not listening to others, espcially the ones I care for." She scrunched her eyes shut in thought then opened them one by one with a hopeful smile.

"That I can see, but what I really wanted to ask you was, that night...was that really my father?" Draco asked, it pained him greatly. It seems he'd been practicing this question.

"No, not all of it. He had help." Joanna said looking down.

"Who was helping?" Draco asked.

"Why do you need to know all this?" Joanna looked up at him with a pained look.

"Yes, because you owe me that much." Draco said. And he was right.

"Fine, but before I answer anymore questions...What else do you know about the Devil's own?"

"Well from my father's books and Death Eater meeting, things like: 'The Devil's own will destroy the greater son and then the Devil's rein with take place, for if the greater son falls, none will try to take his place. Something like that but Dumbledore left out somethings from the prophecy."

"Like what?" Joanna pressed for more.

"Like that the Devil's own will choose to burn or be burned-"

"So the Devil's own will have a choice." Joanna cut in.

"But if something of pure hate and evil had a choice to gain or lose thier evil, also known as power, why would they choose to gain?"

"Maybe not to gain that of what they have , but to lose it and gain other things."

"Are you trying to tell me something, Joanna?" Draco questioned.

"No all that I'm saying is that the Devil's own has a choice, there is nothing about the out come, right?"

"Yes but what would be the one thing the Devil's own could want that the Greater son's side could offer?"

"Love..." Joanna said. "Because love its self is terrible, and isn't that what the Devil's own is attracted to the most?" Joanna kept her chin low.

"Tell me, are you the Devil's own?" Draco lifted her head to look into his face.

"Yes," She turned away and jumped off the bed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Draco questioned her, "Who else do you know that could better understand, then me?" He stood up, and ran his hands threw his hair.

"Draco..." She shook her head in anger. "You think this is easy for me to understand myself? I barely remember anything of my life until a few days before I came here. Stop thinking about yourself." Joanna saw that she struck note in Draco, he stopped in mid-pace and turned to her and glared.

"Stop thinking about myself?" He sounded shocked, "Are you kidding me, thats the last thing I've been doing, no instead I keept thinking about you!" He shouted.

Joanna looked at him with so angry and upset, the words choked in her throat. Until she finally sobbed out, "Do you...do you l-love me?"

Draco didn't look shocked that he asked, instead he only looked her and she knew. Somehow she knew he did all along she wanted to be mad at him that he loved her and that he couldn't even tell her. It only hurt more is that she loved him too and it was because of her father that they couldn't be together. Why they couldn't? She didn't remember.


	14. Chapter 14

Dumbledore cast a light towards Joanna, her eyes rolled back and her head fell limp.

"Are you crazy! what did you do to her!" Draco shouted. He struggled in Harry and Ron's grip, but was unable to wiggle free from.

"Draco calm down, you are alright. Nothing more is going to hurt you." Dumbledore tried to coo to him.

"What are you talking about, I'm fine." Draco decieded to give up and stopped struggling. All three boys panted with the effort.

"We heard you yelling coming through the mirror." Harry said.

"That was because I was thrown through the flames to get back here. But I'm fine Joanna kept me safe." Draco said truthfuly.

"There is no way you went to Hell and back and didn't get torturched." Ron protested.

"Don't knock it till you've tried it." Draco said and smiled. "No, its not like that, see Joanna's father is the Devil so she didn't allow anything to happen to me."

"Joanna's father is the Devil?!" Ginny squeaked in fear.

"Yes, but she's not like him. She's the flaw in the plan." Draco said. As soon as the words were out of his mouth Dumbledore grabbed him by the scuff and and made his attention towards him.

"Explain to me about this flaw. What do you know about the plan." Dumbledore said with hurried interest.

"That the only way Joanna could get past you was she needed blood of the purest love. Once she had it, her body split into two inside her. When she forgot all evil, the otherside would take over. Everytime she was brought to Hell she was made to remember, only this time she was able to put the evil side away." Draco said.

"Who's blood was she made from?" Dumbledore questioned him further.

"Ummm...Harry's." Draco said slowly unsure what reaction Dumbledore would have.

"I thought so, as much as she thought that she had fooled me, I knew. But what I wondered all along is how was she able to get his blood..." Dumbledore let go of Draco and began to pace around the room. "Harry you never gave your blood to anyone, besdies Voldemort, am I correct."

"Unwillingly," Harry added.

"Voldemort? He was there in Hell." Draco stated. "He was the devil's left hand man." He joked.

"This topic isn't something to be taken lightly. Who else was there you reckonised, Draco?" Dumbledore asked.

"No one in particular,...Oh wait that's right I saw my father!" Draco shouted at Dumbledore.

"Draco sorry you had to see him that way." Ginny said, Draco turned to look at her. She had Joanna's head in her lap, and Ginny was brushing the hair from her face.

"What do you know of the plan, Draco?" Dumbledore asked Draco while her still paced.

"Uhh, it had something to do with getting rid of the Greater Son." Draco said, as he watched Joanna in Ginny's lap.

"Do they know who the Greater Son is?" Harry suffled next to Draco.

"Yes, they thought either you," Dumbledore smiled. "Or Harry. Thats why Joanna had his blood too." His smile faded. Draco moved over and took Joanna from Ginny and craddled her in his arms.

"Well, thats that." Dumbledore said finally. "We need to restrian Joanna so when she wakes up, we can question her further."

"What?! No! Didn't you hear me? She's not like that, destroy the mirror and nothing more will happen!" He shouted to Dumbledore, he was shocked. Hadn't Dumbledore believed him?

"Draco, I've everything that has happened to you when you were down there, in a matter of seconds. Please, I know what I am doing." Dumbledore pleaded with him.

"I'll agree, if you let me stay by her side at all times...and I have to approve on any decisions about her." Draco glared at Dumbledore.

"Then it is setted then, Joanna will be restrained and you'll have appoval on issues that will need your descion making-"

"Wait thats not what I said!" Draco shouted.

"Please Draco you are still a child, how are you you be the one to make the decsions about another person's life!" Dumbledore was tired, and it showed. Draco didn't care, he was treated like a child when all he did was save the world from Voldemort, while Harry helped.

"But-"

"Draco, you're not going to win..." Joanna said, as if she couldn't breath.

"Joanna!" Draco lifted her up a bit, closer to his face. "Are you awake?"

"I've been awake...this entire time...I've just been too weak to...talk." Joanna's words were barely ledgable. She talked throught breathing in and out.

"Then don't talk." Draco lowered his head onto her chest, and just held her. He knew everyone in the room was just watching, and because of that he couldn't cry. He lifted his head and turned to Dumbledore. "Fine, I agree. Please let me stay with her." Draco's eyes pleaded with Dumbledore. In that moment something had changed in Dumbledore eyes and Draco saw that he understood.

"Of course, bring her this way." Draco picked her up, she was so light. It scared him to think what would happen if she started to become cold and stiff in his arms.

"Is she dying?" Draco asked.

"Very likely," Draco's breath shuddered. "But as you have explained she just might have a fighting chance to live." Dumbledore kept his eyes foreward never looking him in the eye.

"Where are we taking her?" Draco became more and more unfamiliar with his surroundings.

"Some place I wished I would never have to go." Weakness creased in the corners of his eyes. Draco hoped that he did not mean going back to hell, he couldn't stand to see his father agian.

Dumbledore stopped just short of a dead end. A large display of vases that stood protectivly in front of a crimon dyed tapstry that covered the majority of the wall. Without a second more he swept away the vases with a wave of his wand and the tapstry came tumbling down. Draco stood in amazement. Revealed behind was a large doorway the held menecing, sealed doors. An intracate design of ancient symbols, hinted of its importance. From the side of his robes Dumbledore pulled out a slender, silver dagger. Before Draco could question him, Dumbledore sliced the plam of his hand without a flinch, held and allowed his blood to trickle on the seal of the door.

"Thats a sure way to keep people out," Draco nodded his outspoken thought.

"It is the only way to keep people out since only my blood can open it." Dumbledore guestured Draco to follow down the dark hallway that lead to twisting stairs. Torches instantly lit up as they pass, to show off old markings and drawings on the walls.

Shallow breaths soon turned into ragged and rattling breathes from Joanna. Draco stopped dead, glaring at dumbledore to growl at him "I swear whatever you did kills her, I hope you are prepared to know that I will never forgive you..."

"Yes, I can see that. But I wonder why, Draco?" He tilted his head in a very know-it-all manner "Why would the Daughter of the Prince of Darkness be worth protecting?"

"Unless down these stairs there is something that is going to cure her, will I follow." Draco diliberatly ignored the question.

"Why else would I bring you here." Dumbledore's voice finally reflected a hint of the fatgiue that his eyes gleamed.

"Well your fancy words almost killed her, so by bringing her into a room that only your blood can open the lock makes me wonder why _you _want to help _'the Daughter of the Prince of Darkness' _? What makes you more capable then me?"

Dumbledore didnt answer for a long time. His mouth opened and closed several times, but no words came. Without warning anger flashed in Dumbledore's eyes and raised his hand. Ancient works spoken by a man of his abilities shook Draco's nevers. It wasnt like he could put her down and fight, let alone run away. A concentrated white beam shot at him and joanna, inches from Draco's face. Joanna raised her hand and the beam disolved into a ripple of Darkness. She turned her body to face Dumbledore and pushed herself from his arms. Reluctantly he let her stand but holding her to rest on him for support.

"Albus, I know where you are leading me. I will not go." Something in her voice echoed as though she was more than just one speaking from her body.

"I must!" Dumbledore was frantic, "Or you will kill harry!!"

"No, I can't." She shook her head and walked towards him. "You see I am a flaw, a mistake." She sighed.

"If the Devil created you, you are just like him." Dumbledore was in disbelief.

Draco was torn to say something, but knew that he was playing in to big of a game. If they are who they are, ancient beings arent ones to mess with.

"But I shouldn't have had to been made, for it was Voldemort that was the real Devil's own. I was made with pathectic efforts for my father to gain his dignity." Turing her head away, with tears.

"I knew that was my purpose, my reason for creation but it wasnt what I wanted. My father knew I never obey quite like he wished for me to be, that when he told me to watch a boy who knew how to, to learn a thing or two. That boy was Draco." She stopped and turned to Draco with a small smirk. "He showed me obidience, but he showed me love. How I talked about him, to any and everyone. It should have only been a silly obsession, a crush but I knew better. I saw the one person with compassion for Draco, Harry. All along I knew Harry's blood was the key to get to him, to get to Hogwarts, and to get near Draco."

"You expect me to believe this?!" Dumbledore was outraged and insulted.

"Yes because if I kill Harry, I kill myself and no longer will I be with draco. I am reborn you see, by the blood of Harry. His friendship is what bonds me to him. Half the blood that flows within me is his own, for he his my brother." Draco's faced felt as though it was slapped silly. Could Harry acually be her brother?

"Impossible." Dumbledore dropped to his knees.

Joanna dropped down beside him and Draco moved over behind her. "And I know that now only your blood opens these doors, Harry's too. Shall I prove I can undo the lock."

Dumbledore looked her in the eyes for a moment and a small glint of his humorous twinkle shone through. "Only those of the blood can know that secret, no you do not have to show. As you know we stand on sacrred ground, and thus I can travel easily to heaven. I must go and speak with them about this. " He stood up, with help from Draco and Joanna. "I am foolish for not believing you right away."

"It is no mistake, for it is precautions we take for ones we care about." Draco said. Feeling as though he can put in some inpirational words.

"Yes, that is true." Dumbledore clasped his shoulder.

"You asked me how I think she is worth saving? Because she can protect and saved those worth saving. Love is the most dangereous of things, and here even the devil's daughter can too." Draco slipped his hand in Joanna's.

"Very well. Tell the others and do not stray far from one another. As soon as the Devil detects any betrayal he will come for you two first-"

"Then Harry," Joanna's eyes began to tear "And I will do anything to make sure he lives and is safe."

"I will always be guarding him, but I must do this as fast as I can." Dumbledore stood back and great white wings sprouted magestically from his back, white light surrounding. With a blink of an eye he was gone.

"Come, lets find the others." Joanna started to pull him along.

"Yes but first-" Draco kissed her deeply. Finally he could kiss her in the moment he wanted because he knew nothing more in the world could make him happier.


	15. Chapter 15

Draco and Joanna threw themselves down the hallways towards the Gryffindor common room or at least as fast at least as Joanna's legs would carry her. She could feel Draco's worry emanating from his body so much that she hadn't the need to pull into his mind to figure it out.

"This way," Joanna directed Draco to a portrait of a very large woman towards a dead end.

"Are you sure?" Draco unconvinced "They wouldn't be so stupid as to have their common room hidden here." Joanna rolled her eyes and smiled weakly. "How do you even know that it _is_ here?"

"I've got my own tricks you know, it's just not all about good looks for me here." Joanna stepped before the woman in the portrait. "Buckbeak." She simply stated and Draco's jaw dropped.

"You know I've never seen either of you two before here. And to think Draco Malfoy would be the last person I'd ever let in." The woman spoke between bits of cake and pastries. Draco didn't like the ways her piggy eyes narrowed on him.

"I'm a member of the Hogwarts staff and I've given you the password. You have no right to keep us out. Besides he's with me." Joanna felt too impatient to deal with her.

"All right, all right you may enter." And the portrait swung open. Draco's face instantly pouted at the sight of the Gryffindor common room. Of course it wasn't as lavish as Slytherin's be it was very inviting. All heads turned at the sight of Joanna and him entering.

In a small group all surrounding the warm hearth of the fireplace was Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. It seemed by the close proximity of them all they had put differences aside enough to be discussing the past events of the afternoon.

"So you just sit out in the open and talk about personal matters that not all ears should be listening to?" Draco said with pressing anger.

"Joanna!" Ginny leapt up with arms outstretched. "We were worried where you had been taken too!" Ron grabbed the back of her sweater and pulled her down on the couch beside him.

Ginny opened her mouth to shout at Ron and he gave a silencing and warning look. "Don't Ginny, don't you dare." Her head jerked back with surprise.

"What?" Draco and Ginny called out.

"We don't know yet-" Ron began and stopped to scan the room.

Joanna inches from falling to her knees, her body so weak, clutched the armchair she stood by. "Harry?" she spoke softly unable to look into his eyes. Though he sat with his back to Hermione and his legs pulled up to him and crossed with his hand locked to his wrist, white knuckled.

She refused to pull into his mind to figure out what he was thinking to say. She wanted to hear it from him, while Hermione stared at her with a glare that she wanted her to burst into flames.

"Dumbledore wants us to stick close to one another until he comes back." Draco said with controlled anger. "We have a safe place to wait, so you better come with us."

There was a huge sigh that let out in the room. It was Harry. He seemed to be in deep thought, and then slowly he broke into a calm face. "Well what are we waiting for?"

Joanna's eyes snapped to his and he smiled. With what energy she had, she pulled her face into a soft smile herself but it was wiped in a split second when Hermione cleared her throat to speak and all eyes fell to her. "Where do we have to go?" she said with heavy fatigue. Ginny squealed and dived on Hermione with a hug.

"Follow us."

* * *

"It was here, I was sure of it." Draco said running his hands on the walls where Dumbledore intended to take Joanna.

"Yeah it looks like a safe place." Ron said with sarcastic look of amazement.

"Shut up, Wesley." Draco pounded his fits on the empty wall. "Did we take a wrong turn?" He looked to Joanna who was being supported by both Harry and Ginny.

"I don't think so." Joanna pulled into Draco's mind and looked at it in reverse. This was the spot. At least it _felt_ like the spot. "Wait a second." She shrugged off her supporters and drew herself closer to the wall she brushed her hand against the wall and suddenly the image of the wall dissolved to reveal the door.

"Look it was a glamour!" Hermione excitedly walked towards the door and examined the ruins and the door. "And here's the entrance!" she only lightly brushed her fingertips on the seal and she flew back as though she was electrocuted waving her hand frantically.

"Dumbledore opened it last time with cutting his hand." Draco informed Harry standing closest to him. "He said that his and your blood is what can open it."

"_My_ Blood? Great. Why does it always have to be blood? Even if it's supposed to be for good and all." Harry sighed and looked around the hallway.

"What are you looking for? The doors right there." Draco shaking his head.

"Do you have a knife or something?" Harry looked at him as if he was stating the obvious.

"Here," Joanna reached into her boot, and flashed a very slender knife.

"What was that doing there?" Ron said eyeing Joanna closely as Harry walked over to take the knife.

"Let's say if I told you, you wouldn't like it." She cracked a mischievous look at him and he looked as though a bucket of ice was dumped down his pants. "It's a special knife, okay?" It didn't seem to sedate his look of horror.

Harry sliced his palm and smeared the crimson key over the seal. Just as it did before, the doors opened to a twisting stairwell, lit only with torches that flickered over the intricate runes.

"Oh yeah, that looks welcoming." Ron said as he was shaking his head side to side. " Let's run as fast as we can, and the first one who finds what spooky terror is waiting for us at the bottom wins. Draco you first, I insist."

Harry snorted. "It's okay I'll go first. It seems welcoming to me enough to let me in and I'll be best to react to what's down there."

"I think it'll be the best bet if I go after me, I know what I'm doing." Draco pulled his wand out and walked through first and turned in almost surprise that he wasn't attacked.

"I can really see how you'll be a fearless leader." Harry said as he and Ron broke into laughter.

"Well I don't trust either of you with my safety." Ginny was annoyed. She and Hermione supported Joanna and pushed past Draco.

Hermione smirked at Draco. "I think I'll be the one to handle this." As her and Ginny pressed on with Joanna.

* * *

"Wait a second." Draco stopped Ginny after almost twenty of minutes of walking down the never-ending spirals. "I'll carry Joanna." Ginny eyed him for a moment and reluctantly handed her over while Hermione gladly pushed her to him.

"What is it?" Joanna whispered in Draco's ear. It was the only energy she had left to speak.

He watched Hermione and Ginny walk further ahead after her glanced behind him to see Ron and Harry in a deep conversation of they're own. "I thought before that you didn't want to come down here when Dumbledore wanted to take you."

She chuckled. "I know, but it's the only place you all be safe for now until Dumbledore gets back. Until then I can't protect any of you."

"That's really stupid you know." Draco looked back. Harry seemed to catch what Draco said. "You can't think you have to protect us?"

"Hurry!" Hermione called out.

Harry and Ron squeezed past and came up behind Ginny and Hermione. They were finally at the end of the stairs and came to a vast hall. It looked as though a fog was rolling through blocking they're destination. Large columns lined the pathway they stood before, lighting in the distance showed more than one pathway of them.

"Which one should we take?" Ron asked Hermione.

"It seems the more I step into the fog, it becomes clearer. As soon as I turn to my left or my right it gets foggy again. So I think it'll lead us there as long as we can see clearly." She determined. She began to press forward when Harry grabbed her arm gently.

"I think she needs to have a break." Harry gestured the collapsing body in Draco's arms. "I couldn't stand to lose you in here." Hermione's eyes hardened at the mention of Joanna and a nasty stare to go with it too, but his afterthought softened her shoulders slightly.

"Alright, I think we need to sit and make a game plan right now. We need to think what's at the end." She offered.

"I know what's waiting for us." Joanna said just before she passed out completely.


End file.
